La Pesadilla del alma
by Wolfowar
Summary: Mi primer Fan Fic de Zelda, basado en el mundo de Twilight princess, Link... no puedes escapar de los problemas...   Espero que lo disfruten . 11 avo Capítulo arriba  Problema solucionada, gracias a La Generala
1. Chapter 1

Antes que todo , Hola a todos( Valga la redundancia con toda su redondez) , es mi primera vez haciendo un Fanfic de La leyenda de Zelda así que espero hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para darle justicia a una historia tan envolvente como es Zelda , cabe decir que sus personajes no me pertenecen , todo es propiedad de Nintendo , espero que mi historia les guste y si les gusta me gustaría que me dejen sus comentarios con consejos , ayudas , críticas , Gracias por adelantado por el simple hecho de estar leyendo esto , espero que lo disfruten .

Por ahora solo tendría que dar esta Leyenda : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Que significa cambio de escena , empecemos con la introducción :

**Introducción **

_Link ... todo estaba repitiéndose en su mente , una y otra vez , como una secuencia interminable , los golpes de espadas , la sangre manchando el suelo , sus constantes agresiones contra Ganondorf y el golpe final asestado a el , su violento grito de agonía , dolor ... y su maldición final ... al inicio todo "estuvo bien" , el gran mal había caído y todo fue como debía ser , todo volvía a su correspondiente lugar , a Link ... le dieron honores , las puertas de la ciudad estarían siempre abiertas para el , y de ahora en adelante se convertiría en su hogar , con su residencia ubicada en la parte este de la ciudad , estaba bastante cerca del castillo , bastante cerca de ... Zelda , y al mismo tiempo cerca de los recuerdos de sus últimas aventuras , del campo de batalla de ese crepúsculo que marcó una nueva historia ._

Allí estaba , Link y su típica vestimenta , sentado en una de las camas del hospital con el doctor escondido detrás de la pared , observando de manera cuidadosa su comportamiento , Link no hacía ningún movimiento , estaba sentado mirando el suelo con la mano izquierda sujetando la derecha.

-Terminamos por hoy - Dijo el doctor finalmente mostrándose , Link solo alzó la mirada y asintió positivamente , se dejó caer y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta , pero se detuvo y volteó a la izquierda , detrás de la pared estaba Telma , con un triste rostro , que trató de disimular al ver a Link aparecer delante de ella .

-Tengo que hablar con usted- Dijo el Doctor dirigiéndose a Telma , su rostro parecía aburrido , como casi siempre .

-Espera fuera , ¿ De acuerdo ?- Dijo Telma mirando a Link con una sonrisa fingida .

Link no dijo palabra alguna , solo salió del hospital como le dijo Telma , cerró la puerta tras de si de una manera bastante delicada .

-Es lo de siempre , no se atreve a preguntar ni siquiera que es lo que hace sentado ese tiempo , no se que mas se puede hacer con el , siento no ser de ayuda- Dijo el doctor , con una mezcla de confusión y decepción de si mismo , quizás no lo demostraba pero ya se había mostrado inútil ante diferentes situaciones .

-De acuerdo ... gracias- Dijo Telma a secas , y con una sonrisa de apatía se retiró del lugar , se reunió con Link , - Tienes trabajo que hacer ¿verdad?- Preguntó Telma .

Link solo asintió positiva y lentamente , se fue caminando en dirección a la salida de la ciudad en ese lado - Lo siento Link- Dijo Telma para si misma al ver al joven alejarse .

El movimiento de los habitantes de la ciudad era el mismo , no había cambiado para nada , era la forma de ver el mundo de Link ... eso si había cambiado , ya no disfrutaba sus paseos con Epona , el aire libre se había hecho para mas una penitencia que un entretenimiento , ahora le tocaba una penitencia , el día anterior se habían avistado unos Bublins en la pradera de Hyrule , su deber era exterminarlos , era un deber sucio , pero alguien tenía que hacerlo , y ese alguien era Link .

Había recorrido caminando todo el tiempo , sin ganas de hacer realmente el trabajo , hasta que finalmente llegó , observó las praderas lentamente , los charcos de agua , y aproximándose a una gran velocidad los Orcos y sus monturas , esas grandes bestias ... eran 3 , su colmillos estaban bastante desarrollados , con 2 orcos cada una , se aproximaban formados en fila , uno al lado de otro con gruñidos amenazadores , sacó su arco , preparó una flecha y la dejó ir , la flecha atravesó el cráneo del que estaba en medio , la sangre surgió , la bestia en su frenesí giró hacia el lado derecho llevando consigo al otro jabalí , el golpe de sus colmillos con la piel , causó un roce que produjo un sonido asqueroso , para después tirar bruscamente a la otra fiera , la cual cayó en el piso casi muerta , el jabalí que había sido atravesado con la flecha continuó avanzando unos metros mas , pero con su paso gravemente entorpecido y se desplomó inevitablemente , ¡Que trágica muerte para los jinetes! , ser aplastados por sus propias monturas... Link se quedó casi paralizado observando el macabro espectáculo que había ocurrido frente sus ojos , el macabro espectáculo que el había causado , lamentablemente esto no duró mucho , la fiera que quedó viva estaba peligrosamente cerca de Link , no hubo reacción alguna , recibió el golpe de lleno y salió volando varios metros mas lejos de su posición actual , el jabalí recibió la orden de detenerse por parte de su jinete , el cual observó a Link tirado y dolorido , el bublin pareció disfrutar de lo que había pasado , golpeó al jabalí para que se moviera y este se dio a la carga .

-No esta vez - Dijo Link casi para si mismo aún tirado en el suelo , preparó su espada , no la desenfundó , observó como la fiera se acercaba a gran velocidad , finalmente desenfunda su arma , pero esperó a que estuviera tan solo un poco mas cerca , fue cuando el jabalí estuvo casi encima de Link que éste reaccionó , con un movimiento rápido , clavó su espada en el estomago del jabalí , hasta el fondo , la fiera gruñó en todo su dolor , finalmente cayó , una vez mas la bestia aplasta a la otra , pero esta vez agarró las piernas del bublin , el cual tendría una lenta y agonizante muerte , Link acabó realmente en una mala situación , mientras cerraba los ojos solo escuchaba los gritos agonizantes del bublin que poco a poco se hacían mas débiles , hasta que finalmente no hubo sonido alguno , pero un nuevo sonido empezó a poblar el oído del héroe caído , el galopar de varios caballos , Link solo cerró los ojos esperando a lo mejor que fueran los soldados que han venido a ayudarlo .

Todo era negro para el , pareció escuchar entregolpes de armas metálicas , estaba boca arriba y abrió los ojos lentamente , miró el techo , que no era nada mas que una especie de cueva , realmente oscura , el resplandor del fuego poblaba el techo de manera tenue , tirado en el piso volteó a la derecha que era la dirección de donde venía ese resplandor y definitivamente encontró una fogata , pero era lo que estaba detrás de la fogata lo que llamó la atención , ¿era acaso ese "Lobo Dorado"? , estaba en su forma de guerrero con su espada y escudo enfundados , miraba inexpresivamente a Link , el cual lo miró curioso y trató de levantarse , pero no pudo , en ese preciso momento Lobo Dorado empezó a mover su mandíbula , como que si estuviera susurrando , pero ningún sonido surgía de el , sus "pupilas" rojas comenzaron a llenar toda la cavidad del ojo , y seguía moviendo su mandíbula pero esta vez de manera mas lenta hasta que se detuvo , empezó a caminar hacia Link lentamente , de alguna manera el pánico invadió a Link de sobremanera , gritó cerrando los ojos y tapando sus oídos con fuerza .

De repente estaba una vez mas en el hospital de la ciudad de Hyrule .

-¡Hey Muchacho!- Gritó el doctor que estaba junto a la camilla en la que permanecía Link con sus oídos tapados y sus ojos cerrados , pero al escuchar el regaño del doctor abrió sus ojos y observó al doctor enojado con el .

-¿Que?- Fue lo único que pudo decir Link al ver en donde estaba .

-Te fue mal , ¿ no es así ?- Dijo el doctor esta vez de forma mas calmada .

-¿Cómo llegué aquí ?- Preguntó Link sentándose en la cama , -Aghh...- susurró Link pues al apoyarse con sus brazos para sentarse una agudo dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo .

- Un comerciante te llevó al castillo , y de allí te trajeron acá- Dijo el doctor , - No se mas- Concluyó mirandolo aburrido.

Link se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza tocando bruscamente su cabello pensó en el sueño que había tenido , ¿Qué hacía el ahí?, alguien empezó a tocar las puertas del hospital .

Fin de la introducción.

PD : El título no está decidido todavía la descripción puede que cambie con el tiempo , pido disculpas por las molestias.


	2. Chapter 2

Link miró curioso , ¿ quién podría ser ? , el doctor fue caminando tranquilo y abrió la puerta , un figura lúgubre aparecía justo al frente de el , y se acercaba lentamente , pero de manera firme y formal , debajo de una caperuza negra ... la Princesa Zelda , quien se sentó en una silla cerca de la camilla de Link ... éste no sabía que decir , y gracias a las Diosas , Zelda empezó a hablar .

-No te fue nada bien , ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?- Preguntó Zelda sin quitarse la caperuza , aún tenía su rostro cubierto , Link no respondió nada , solo la miró tranquilo , pero dentro de si ... una sensación extraña recorría todo su cuerpo ,¿ desesperación ? , no ... era miedo , pero , ¿ De qué ? , ¿acaso ese sueño suyo pudo en verdad afectarlo de esa manera? , no era algo malo , aunque de ninguna manera se puede decir que era algo bueno , todavía recordaba su mandíbula moverse , de una forma rápida , el en verdad estaba hablando , pero , ¿ Por qué no escuchó lo que decía ? , se tapó los oídos ... algo mas había en ese sueño ...

-¡Link!- Casi gritó Zelda un poco asustada .

Link volvió en si , su rostro no era el mismo , fue casi como soñar despierto por un instante , miró a Zelda sin expresión alguna en su rostro , a este punto Zelda sabía que algo no estaba bien en el .

-Creo que necesito despejarme de todo- Dijo Link mirando a Zelda .

-Mejor ve a Ordon por un tiempo , olvidarte de toda la carga te será útil- Dijo Zelda con un tono de voz un poco triste .

Link solo asintió positivamente , fue como si se diera cuenta de que no era útil en las condiciones que estaba , se sintió ... como si fuera un objeto .

-Han preparado todas tus cosas , los soldados las dejaron con Epona , te van a escoltar hasta la entrada de los bosques de Faron , al menos eso escuché- Añadió Zelda con un tono de voz mas animado , -Adiós- Concluyó mientras se levantaba de la silla y se alejaba con un paso acelerado , abrió la puerta , la cerró , el doctor casi ni se dio cuenta cuando salió , cuando dijo "Adiós" , Link pensó en detenerla , pero , ¿ Para qué? , es decir ya todo estaba dicho , no podía protestar.

Link salió de la camilla , observó que en el suelo estaba tirado su equipo , recogió su espada y escudo , recogió la espada con su mano izquierda y el escudo lo cargaba como que si fuera un casco , salió del hospital , justo fuera observó como la gente se movía en su trajín diario , y casi sin darse cuenta ...

-En el atardecer .

Ya estaba cabalgando a Epona , hacia ordon , detrás suyo otros 3 jinetes lo escoltaban , Epona se movía a gran velocidad , por lo que era un poco difícil que los caballos de los soldados le alcanzaran , la melena de Epona se movía como si bailara junto al viento , y fue cuando todo tuvo que ir obligadamente mas lento , en las cercanía se alcanzaba a ver la entrada a los bosques de Faron , Link fue deteniendo el paso de Epona poco a poco , hasta completamente detenerse , los otros tres jinetes también se detuvieron , uno en especial , se acercó a Link por el lado derecho .

-El Ejercito de Hyrule le desea lo mejor- Dijo el soldado que se había acercado a Link , lo dijo con un tono autoritario , pero en lo mas profundo de esa voz autoritaria , se sentían las buenas intenciones , Link no respondió nada , solo asintió positivamente con la cabeza y tratando de sonreír , el soldado también asintió positivamente y jaló las bridas hacia su lado , el caballo del soldado se alejaba y junto con el los otros 2 soldados en sus monturas .

-Una vez mas en casa- Pensó Link , dio un pequeño sacudido a las bridas de su montura , y así se empezó a mover , con un gracioso trote a través del bosque , poco a poco se internaba mas en las tierras que tanto conocía , siguió avanzando y se encontró con uno de los pocos hombres que no le tenían miedo en su forma de lobo , estaba dormido , y su cabello igual de desordenado , todo un nido pájaros , desde siempre , Epona siguió avanzando , y llegó a la zona con hierba alta , la cual Epona aplastaba para tener un paso libre por ella , aceleró la marcha para cruzar ese túnel natural que conducía hacia las fuentes de Faron , y cuando estuvo allí finalmente observó como el agua que estaba allí resplandecía con un brillo especial , una sensación de Paz era lo primero en sentirse al mirar aguas tan calmas .

Siguiendo con su camino , llegó al puente que conducía hacia su auténtico hogar , lo cruzó con el trote continuo que Epona tenía , acelerando su paso , cruzó rápidamente por la Fuente de Ordon , y finalmente estaba en casa , unas cuantas ardillas recorrían el techo del hermoso lugar , con unos cuantos movimientos de bridas , leves , pero no débiles , llevó a Epona a la zona donde solía pastar , se bajó , recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a subir las escaleras , ya arriba abrió la puerta y se encontró con todas sus cosas nuevamente , casi como estaban cuando emprendió su gran aventura , tiró sus cosas a un lado de la puerta , todo , desde su equipaje , hasta su espada y escudo , siguió subiendo escaleras , y finalmente , llegó a donde pasaba sus noches , su cama y junto a ella un escritorio , con una hermosa silla de madera , de seguro hecha por el mismo , se sentó en la mencionada silla , y con apretó su pecho con su mano izquierda , había resistido ese dolor todo el viaje , era un dolor profundo y molestoso , no era muy fuerte , pero constante , eso era lo peor , se inclinó un poco hacia adelante del dolor .

-Ugh- Se quejó Link , apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos , solo con eso trató de reprimir el dolor , pero , había algo mas .

-¡Link!- Escuchó un grito , proviniendo desde fuera de su casa , ese grito ya era conocido , y muy bien por el , se asoma por la hermosa y bien hecha ventana , y se observa en el patio a los niños de Ordon , quienes ven a Link como algo mas que un héroe , como un amigo .

Desde la ventana levantó el brazo , agitándolo en el aire los saludaba a todos .

-¡No te preocupes! , ya subimos- Gritaron en coro , de manera que eso fue lo que se pudo captar , al menos le ahorraban el trabajo de bajar las escaleras , las cuales ya con mucho esfuerzo había subido .

Inmediatamente el sonido de los pasos inundaron la casa , ese alegre correteo auténtico de los niños resonaba en los oídos del Héroe , hasta que finalmente vio como subían la escalera y caminaban hacia el.

-¿Como has estado Link ?- Dijo Talo sonriendo , Collin estaba sonriendo, pero muy callado como siempre .

-Me han dicho que debo descansar , y¿qué mejor lugar que este?- Dijo Link sonriendo , de repente , todos los niños cambiaron sus expresiones sonrientes a unas mas serias .

-Es decir ... este lugar es solo eso ,¿ una hamaca para ti ?- Dijo Collin con la mirada baja .

-¡No! , no quise decir eso Collin ... - Dijo Link , dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho , Beth salió corriendo , bajó las escaleras presurosamente , casi saltando , por su tamaño , si hubiera hecho eso en verdad ... se hubiera lastimado seriamente , Talo estaba por bajar las escaleras para seguirla , sin embargo volteó atrás un momento , y observó un triste cuadro , uno de los niños que mas admiraba a Link , estaba decepcionado , incluso el mismo pensaba eso , ¿Cómo pudo Link decir eso? y aún si así fuera ... pudo haber sido mas sutil .

Collin se voltea y se aleja de Link corriendo , en su camino casi tira a Talo , baja las escaleras solo hasta la mitad , en ese punto el se suelta y cae , haciendo mas rápido el paso , llega a la puerta , finalmente la abre y sale , dejándola abierta tras de si , Talo sin mirar a Link hace lo mismo , pero al salir el cierra la puerta de forma brusca .

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- Pensó Link mientras se levantaba de su silla , al hacerlo , ese dolor que parecía olvidado ... volvió a el de forma agresiva , miró a través de la ventana y observó como los niños se dirigían a los bosques , Link se predispuso al dolor , inmediatamente empezó su marcha , saltó las escaleras en su totalidad , aún cuando al caer ese dolor golpeó de forma agresiva , antes de salir , recogió su espada y escudo por si se presentaba algún problema , finalmente , abrió la puerta rápidamente y la cerró de tal forma que si hubiera sido madera débil se hubiera roto , otro salto mas y finalmente estaba en el mismo nivel que los niños , pero algo extraño estaba pasando en verdad ...

Por un momento el se quedó paralizado , pensó en lo que había escuchado , en lo que había hecho , en lo que había dicho... y casi como por un impulso de energía salió corriendo en la dirección que los niños habían seguido , cruzando a pie el mismo lugar una vez mas , mientras corría , le pareció escuchar chapoteos en la fuente de Ordon , así que se dirigió hacia allí , cuando llegó a la entrada fue casi como entrar al crepúsculo , esa sensación recorrió su cuerpo de forma aguda y fría , fue entrando lentamente , al tocar el agua esa sensación se hizo mas fuerte , otros chapoteos se escucharon , estos proviniendo del lado derecho , lado al que Link inmediatamente volteó , y observó a Lobo dorado en su forma animal , estaba gruñéndole de una forma en verdad amenazadora , no era el gruñido de cuando estaba por enseñarle una técnica , era un gruñido para herir .

Empezó a correr hacia el , la fiereza se podía ver en sus ojos , se escuchaba en su rugido y pronto ... la sentiría , Link solo puso el escudo entre la bestia y el , esperando lo peor ... el Lobo no saltó encima de el como lo solía hacer , apuntó a su cuello y sus casi rompiendo el escudo , sus fauces se insertaron en el cuello de Link ...

La pesadilla está por comenzar .


	3. Chapter 3

Agradezco los comentarios de todos , espero que la historia siga satisfaciendo sus necesidades , agradezco tus consejos Generala trataré de hacer mi esfuerzo y seguirlos .

**-Capítulo 3-**

Estaba "inconsciente" , boca abajo , sus brazos lejos de su cuerpo , como solía estarlo usualmente después del "ataque" de Lobo Dorado en su forma animal , abrió sus ojos y se levantó , tenía su espada y escudo desenfundados , sintió un dolor profundo en su cabeza , como si fueran espadas que le estuvieran saliendo , no era insoportable , pero era muy persistente ... no desaparecía .

Observó todo a su alrededor , no estaba en el blanco paisaje que solía observar cuando estaba por aprender una técnica nueva , estaba en una especie de templo improvisado , al frente suyo podía observar una mesa de madera con un mantel blanco sobre ella , éste tapaba los soportes a medias , estaba realmente deteriorado , y una sustancia extraña lo cubría , parecía que lo hubieran enterrado antes de darle su respectiva función , estaba desgarrado en sus orillas , y se podía ver a través de el mediante unos agujeros creados a causa del desgarre , todo el piso era de arena , era como si el lugar estuviera localizado en el Desierto , sin embargo un sonido ajeno para el se escuchaba , muy cerca , pero a su alrededor solo había oscuridad , la mesa estaba localizada en medio de dos árboles con hojas alargadas , árboles que Link jamás habría visto , pero que por alguna razón le resultaban familiares.

De repente los árboles perdieron sus hojas , simplemente se cayeron , Link observó asombrado lo que estaba ocurriendo , trató de ignorar eso y observó a su alrededor , pero aparte de la arena , la mesa y los dos árboles sin hojas no había nada mas que oscuridad , de repente escuchó como que si la mesa se hubiera caído y roto al instante , ese sonido de madera quebrándose hizo que su dolor de cabeza se hiciera mas agudo , inmediatamente observó en dirección al objeto , la mesa estaba rota por la mitad , los dos trozos estaban muy alejados uno del otro y sobre el mantel que había quedado en el piso estaba Lobo Dorado en su forma animal , Link se puso en guardia , algo estaba mal con Lobo Dorado , o ... ¿Era algo que estaba mal con Link? .

Lobo dorado mira hacia arriba , inmediatamente Link hace lo mismo , y encerrado en la oscuridad se puede observar un cielo de color rojo , pero no era eso lo que Lobo Dorado observaba , el observaba el inminente astro en el rojo cielo , observaba la luna ... que parecía mas grande de lo normal , a Link le perturbó ver esa imagen del cielo , observó a Lobo Dorado y todavía estaba mirando la Luna , parecía como si estuviera en un trance , de repente un sonido con el que Link se había familiarizado rompió el extraño silencio que había ... aulló , su aullido fue largo y casi como un lamento , como una solitaria llamada .

Una luz cegó a Link y delante de el aparecía Lobo Dorado en su forma "humana" , por un instante de ese resplandor Link pareció ver iluminada la tierra en la que estaba , pero esa pequeña visión fue olvidada cuando observó como Lobo Dorado se ponía en guardia y se acercaba lentamente , sin embargo su forma de acercarse era extraña , no era como las otras ocasiones , se acercaba mas como que si estuviese acechando que como si fuera una pelea frente a frente , sus pasos eran largos y lentos , con cada paso se acercaba mas a Link , Link se puso en guardia y cuando Lobo Dorado estuvo lo suficientemente cerca , Link lanzó una estocada , que fue bloqueada por el gran escudo de Lobo Dorado , justo después de esa defensa Lobo Dorado contraatacó golpeando con su puño el rostro de Link haciendo que perdiera el balance , Lobo Dorado se deshace de su escudo y agarra la mano izquierda de Link , éste grita desastrosamente y suelta su espada , Lobo Dorado estaba literalmente destrozándole la mano , Link en su desesperación respondió golpeándole la cara con el escudo , eso alejó a Lobo Dorado , Link trató de correr , no podía soportarlo , había tirado su espada y trató de voltearse para huir , pero Lobo Dorado ataca rápidamente con un zarpazo horizontal interno ( de afuera hacia dentro) , había hecho un corte en la espalda de Link , muy superficial pero le había hecho daño , Lobo Dorado observó como la sangre empezaba a fluir lentamente desde su espalda , haciendo que el traje del héroe luzca un color mas oscuro poco a poco .

-¡Agh!- Gritó Link de forma desgarradora , el corte fue muy delgado , y este tipo de cortes son en verdad dolorosos , aún así el héroe se mantenía en pie , Lobo Dorado trató de elaborar otro estoque , pero fue desviado con un golpe del escudo de Link , esta vez Link empezó a correr , a alejarse de Lobo dorado , sin embargo conforme se alejaba parecía que estaba bajando una inclinada , y un sonido colmó el aire , chapoteos , Link estaba corriendo sobre agua , la cual llegó hasta sus tobillos , de repente se detuvo , delante suyo solo había oscuridad , miró a sus pies ,y observó como estaban rodeados de agua , esa sensación se tornó gélida , era como estar en medio del agua de la montaña nevada , un sonido rompió el aire , era un grito , realmente agudo , Link se tapó inmediatamente los oídos , fue largo , 20 segundos ...

Finalmente había parado , a Link le resultó extraña la situación en la que se encontraba , quitó las manos de sus oídos y volteó , Lobo Dorado estaba una vez mas en su forma de animal , estaba sentado , como cuando esperaba a Link , éste se fue acercando lentamente , Lobo Dorado solo estaba allí , se escuchaba su respiración , inquietante sonido para Link en su estado actual , se acercó poco a poco , parecía como que si solo observaba , Link trató de rodearlo por su lado izquierdo ( El derecho desde el punto de vista de Lobo Dorado) , Lobo Dorado lo seguía con su mirada , Link la sostenía , observó como la respiración de Lobo Dorado estaba acelerada , era como que si no pudiera respirar muy bien , Link finalmente había pasado , lo había dejado atrás , pero todavía sentía esos ojos rojos sobre el , ni siquiera pensó en voltearse , sabía que lo tenía encima , había llegado a donde dejó tirada su espada , al acercarse a ella pensó en recogerla , pero no lo hizo , se quedó allí , era como si el quisiera hacerlo , pero su cuerpo no le obedecía .

-Estás aquí- Escuchó Link a lo lejos , recuperando el control de su cuerpo inmediatamente se voltea y observa como Lobo Dorado se acerca , pero el pelaje alrededor del ojo y parte de las fauces estaban desgarradas , no había fluido alguno , simplemente se acercaba caminando lentamente .

Todo se puso negro instantáneamente ...

-Hey , está despertando- Se escuchaba la voz de una mujer susurrando .

Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos , y mientras sus ojos se enfocaban , logró observar a su gran amiga de Ordon .

-Eres tu- Dijo Link confundido , se encontraba en la cama de Ilia y ella estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama .

-Tiempo sin verte , aunque una rara forma de encontrarte- Dijo Ilia con un poco de preocupación en su rostro .

-¿Dónde me encontraron?- Preguntó Link confundido y sentándose en la cama .

-Los niños te encontraron en la entrada de la fuente , estabas tirado en el piso , Epona estaba junto a ti- Dijo Ilia preocupada por esa pregunta , se supone que el debía saber donde toma sus descansos.

Link comprendió que esa no era su situación actual , es decir , el había llegado a casa , el observó como Collin salió corriendo , pero los niños empezaron a aparecer , también llegó el alcalde y algunos habitantes de la añdea , todos estaban preocupados por Link , a esto se sumaba que no lo habían visto en mucho tiempo .

Los niños le preguntaban un montón de cosas al mismo tiempo , "¿Qué te pasó?" , "¿Qué hacías allí?" , "¿Estás bien?" , eran una de las pocas preguntas que hacían los niños , dejando a Link un poco agobiado , Collin estaba como siempre un poco alejado y muy callado.

-Tranquilos niños , todo está bien- Dijo el Alcalde para calmar la gran tormenta que estaban causando los inocentes -¿Verdad?- Preguntó a Link arqueando una ceja , al mismo tiempo que recibía una mirada de intriga por parte de Ilia .

-Si , todo está bien- Dijo link levantándose confundido -¿Y mis cosas?- Preguntó , pues observando a su alrededor no encontró su equipaje .

-Yo las dejé en tu casa- Dijo Fado amistosamente , -Alguien tenía que vigilar a los niños mientras jugaban en el bosque , pero te encontramos a ti así que ... te lo imaginas- Añadió.

-Gracias- Dijo Link tratando de sonreír , pero un dolor surgió de su espalda , -Agh..- Se quejó tratando de alcanzar la fuente de su dolor con su brazo izquierdo , palpaba su espalda discretamente o al menos trataba de hacerlo , sin embargo no sintió nada malo , su ropa estaba intacta , solamente empolvada .

-Te acompaño a tu casa- Dijo Ilia sonriendo -No queremos que te pase algo nuevamente- Añadió aún sonriendo .

-De acuerdo- Dijo Link no teniendo opción.

Mientras salía de la casa del alcalde observaba como algunos aldeanos se habían reunido para saber que pasaba con el , los saludaban amigablemente , los niños lo ovacionaban , entre la gente pudo observar a la esposa de Rusl quién estaba con su bebé en brazos , había tomado asiento en un pequeño sillón en la casa del alcalde , aparentemente tenía unos pequeños inconvenientes con su bebé .

El atardecer había pintado a la aldea con un hermoso color naranja , que hasta brillaba en el agua y sobre los peces , pero lentamente ese color desaparecía , estaba anocheciendo ... fueron caminando tranquilamente en dirección a la casa de Link , cruzaron la tienda , cuyo techo resguardaba a uno de los animales mas curiosos en la aldea , justamente estaba ingresado en su hogar a través de la puerta que estaba diseñada especialmente para el , cruzaron ese pequeño tramo que separaba la aldea de la casa de Link , y finalmente estaban allí .

-Gracias- Dijo Link sonriendo , pero en lo mas profundo estaba siendo afectado por la situación.

-No hay problema- Dijo Ilia sonriendo , Link solo respondió de la misma forma.

-Que descanses- Dijo Lira concluyente , antes de irse caminando con un paso acelerado .

Link solo la observó irse y decidió entrar a su casa , subió las escaleras y una vez dentro observó como sus cosas estaban ubicadas ordenadamente al lado izquierdo de la entrada , subió a su "habitación" , se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a su escritorio y decidió pensar con claridad las cosas .

¿Qué estaba pasando? , eso no era normal , la noche se fue apoderando poco a poco de toda la aldea y también de su hogar , encendió unos candelabros que estaban en su habitación , y eso iluminó parcialmente la casa con un brillo débil .

Pero algo alteró el ambiente calmado que había en casa , un ave entró bruscamente por la ventana de su "habitación" , agitaba sus alas con bastante fuerza causando un gran ruido , la repentina introducción del ave asustó un poco a Link , había entrado de forma escandalosa y ese incesante aleteo había colmado lo que sería la primera planta de su casa , debía sacarla ...


	4. Chapter 4

No voy a actualizar hasta dentro de una semana, puesto que me voy de vacaciones a la Sierra, un lugar frío, que de seguro me dará ideas para continuar la historia, espero disculpen las molestias por favor, y al mismo tiempo agradezco a todos los que están leyendo esto.

**-Capítulo-**

Recogió el farol, sin embargo no tenía ninguna intención de ir a ver que sucedía con lo que sea que haya entrado, tenía miedo, que ironía, el héroe que enfrentó al mismísimo demonio tenía miedo de un molesto ruido que escuchó en su hogar, pero había que admitir que todo lo que le estaba pasando lo estaba perturbando mas que cualquier calabozo, monstruo o situación que le haya ocurrido antes, casi se aferró al farol, pero lamentablemente fue impulsado por la curiosidad, cruel tentación...

Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al "primer piso" caminando lentamente y con extremo cuidado, la luz de su farol le daba un brillo tenue y mas oscuro que claro a su hogar, el cual era cada vez menos identificable para el, todo estaba resultando confuso para el, su dolor de cabeza volvió, pero esta vez mas fuerte, con su mano derecha se sujeto la frente y casi sin darse cuenta estaba en el "primer piso", todo débilmente iluminado, cuando observó todo el sonido de aleteo sonó por un instante, provenía de su sótano, esa pequeña habitación en el subsuelo a la que ni siquiera la luz del sol no llegaba, en ese momento no lo dudó, fue como recuperar el coraje por un instante, "estaba en su casa", ¿Por qué habría que tener miedo?, fue caminando con paso firme al sótano, "llegó" , empezó a bajar las escaleras con cuidado, puesto que al tener una mano ocupada con el farol podía tener un accidente para nada deseado, dentro observó como la luz del farol cubría la habitación de forma mas leve aún, quizás se le estaba acabando el aceite, aunque recuerda haberla tenido bien cargada, de todas formas se da prisa y empieza a caminar, la luz iluminaba bien el cuarto, aunque una imagen no esperada hizo presencia en el lugar, sobre su espejo, detrás de aquel cofre, le pareció observar por un segundo una especie de búho, grande y de color marrón oscuro y 2 plumas en medio de sus ojos, o algo por el estilo, esa imagen extraña solo habrá durado un segundo, y quizás no era en su hogar, sino en la mente de el, se fijó en su reflejo brindado por el espejo, daba miedo, su reflejo iluminado débilmente por la luz del farol, aunque quizás lo que mas miedo le daba era ver como su reflejo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, sin pensarlo se había puesto a divagar en un segundo, sea lo que fuere, no estaba aquí, decidió salir de ese lugar, se volteó y se dirigió a las escaleras, las subió y una vez mas estaba allí, pero algo extraño pasaba.

El aire estaba denso, parecía empujarlo contra el piso, como que si lo estuviera hundiendo, a lo mejor estar en el sótano lo fatigó, esa sensación parecía volverse cada vez peor, decidió ir a su cama para descansar, pero lentamente esta sensación se convirtió en otra mas pesada, no hay palabras con la cual expresarla, fue caminando hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían a su cama, pero sus pasos se entorpecieron, cayó al piso arrodillado.

-Te has encontrado con un terrible destino ¿verdad?- Escuchó Link, pero esta voz parecía estar susurrándole al oído mientras el estaba mirando el suelo arrodillado, sin embargo trató de levantar la mirada como cuando entraba en el crepúsculo , así mismo cuando una incesante pelea de voluntad surgía dentro de su ser, abría sus ojos, dejando ver un odio profundo a todo lo que le estaba pasando, todo a su alrededor parecía estar cayéndose en pedazos, era como si esas 2 visiones estuvieran en una lucha por ocupar la visión de Link.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- Dijo el alcalde Bo con una mano en el mentón.

-Quizás tuvo un accidente y ya-Dijo Ilia de una forma un tanto desinteresada.

-Pero no habían muestras de forcejeo, ni de violencia en el o Epona- Replicó Bo aún pensativo.

-Es Link, estará bien- Dijo Ilia con una sonrisa.

Ambos estaban en su hogar, sentados en su pequeña sala, mirándose el uno al otro, todo estaba calmado, pero algo sonó en el aire como si fuera un trueno, algo había caído en el techo de sus hogares con demasiada fuerza, lo que alteró a padre e hija en su estadía.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó ingenuamente Bo, quien decidió salir a ver que era.

Abrió la puerta de su hogar y dio una mirada hacia fuera, lo que observó lo asombró de sobremanera, -¡Ilia quédate aquí!- Gritó, salió y cerró la puerta azotándola.

Apenas volvió a mirar y no había nada, nada que pudiera causar una reacción como la que tuvo, abrió la puerta y entró a su casa, sin duda quedaría avergonzado delante de su hija, quien ahora le brindaba una mirada de confusión absoluta.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Ilia, haciendo una pequeña pausa al terminar de pronunciar cada palabra.

-No lo se- Dijo Bo quien con sus dos manos "sujetaba" su frente.

En ese instante Ilia trató de salir a ver que era pero el alcalde le "ordenó" irse a su cuarto con ademanes.

Algo está libre por la aldea de Ordon.

-Fin del capítulo-

Eso es todo por ahora, hasta luego, Dios les Bendiga.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Capítulo 5-**

El sol se muestra glorioso en Ordon, sus aldeanos están volviendo a su actividad normal, Fado está en la granja cuidando del ganado, el alcalde Bo está paseando con un paso rápido por toda la aldea, debe asegurarse de que no haya ningún inconveniente, sin embargo, en su mente queda vivo el sonido que escuchó la noche anterior, sonaron como pasos, pero ¿quién sería capaz de caer allí?, sea lo que sea cayó con fuerza, pero cabe decir que una extraña sutileza fue tangible en todo el hogar.

Está decidido a darle una visita a Link, y ya fuera de la aldea observa lo prominente casa que se levanta delante suyo, -¡Link, buenos días!- Gritó alegre, tratando de no mostrar sus verdaderas emociones en su voz, -¡Link!- Continuó gritando esta vez haciendo bocina con sus manos, aún así no consigue respuesta alguna, ¿Acaso se fue?, Epona estaba pastando por lo que descartaba esa idea, sin embargo el no estaba en casa, sintió preocupación por el, por lo que fue a buscarlo fuera de la aldea, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la fuente, le pareció escuchar unos pasos cerca, como que si alguien estuviera corriendo cerca, alzó la mirada a ver los árboles y alcanzó a ver unas avecillas volar entre las ramas y hojas de los hermosos seres vivos, eso lo relajó un poco, pero una extraña sensación de frío cubrió todo su cuerpo de forma inminente, un poco mas y sería capaz de ver su propio aliento, era como tener a alguien encima, por un instante sintió el roce metálico de una delgada espada en su cuello, parecía como si malos deseas o un oscuro trabajo estuviese por ser realizado, perturbado por esa sensación decidió regresar a su hogar, Link no es un niño pequeño.

Algo lo había llamado a este lugar, ahora solo podía observar delante suyo el admirable templo del bosque, el lugar en el que lo encontró por primera vez.

¿Qué lo había hecho ir allí exactamente?, ahora que se tomaba un tiempo para pensar las cosas, era ilógico tomar en cuenta que Lobo Dorado lo estuviera haciendo, cuando comenzó su gran aventura el estuvo allí para ayudarle y durante todo su recorrido también, ¿Estaría relacionado con quien era en verdad?.

Miraba todo a su alrededor, como si estuviera esperando que algo ocurra, extraño, estaba sin su gorro, cosa que no acostumbraba pero tenía prisa con llegar aquí, su espada estaba desenfundada, ¿acaso estaba seguro de que algo ocurriría?, un sonido tras el lo alarmó, ¿alas?, se volteó presurosamente y comenzó un ataque, sin embargo, se trataba del ave que asistía la pequeña tienda en el bosque, era una bendición para aquel que se perdiera, pero en esta situación algo pudo resultar mal, por instinto detuvo su inclemente ataque a tiempo.

-Hola- Dijo el ave que se mantenía en el aire frente a Link, pero un poco de miedo y sorpresa se pudo escuchar en su voz, cualquiera estaría así después de estar en esa situación, es decir, ser cortado en pedazos.

-Ah, hola, sigues aquí en tu tienda por lo que veo- Dijo Link mas calmado y bajando la guardia inmediatamente.

-Si, aunque últimamente hay mucho movimiento extraño por aquí- Dijo el ave aleteando incansablemente.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó Link, es posible que este relacionado con lo que le está sucediendo a el.

-No sabría decirle- Dijo el ave, la tristeza en su rostro se podía notar fácilmente.

-Si puedes- Dijo Link sonriendo levemente, o tratando de hacerlo, le era difícil fingir sonrisas, pero esperaba darle ánimos al ave.

-Es una sensación fría, extraña, atemorizante... cuando llega, me escondo entre la mercancía- Dijo el ave que se mostraba un poco incómodo con su explicación, -Por eso mismo, no sabría explicártela- Añadió preocupado.

-De acuerdo...- Dijo Link, quien no sabía si creer en lo que el ave le estaba diciendo, mantenía un extraño escepticismo.

-Quizás no debía hablar de aquello, estaré en la tienda por si desea o necesita algo- Dijo el ave mientras regresaba su pequeño lugar de trabajo, esperando que algún forastero necesite de el.

Se quedó pensando en eso, ¿acaso tendría algo que ver con lo que pasaba?, esas pesadillas... guardó su espada y comienza a retirarse del lugar, es hora de volver a casa.

Camina de regreso a través del sendero, dejando atrás al templo del bosque, y observando a su alrededor como la luz del sol resplandecía entre las ramas de los árboles, siguió caminando y poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, estaba frente a ese obstáculo irreparable, esa parte de bosque en que el aire había hecho una mala jugada llenándose de veneno, respirarlo significaba muerte, algunos aldeanos se asustaron por ese problema, ¿ Y si los árboles que rodeaban toda Ordon hicieran algo similar?, todos morirían, pero solo si ocurría, algo así no podía suceder tan rápido.

Link sacó su farol, observó que tenía muy poco aceite por lo que pensó si era en verdad buena idea cruzar ahora, o conseguir aceite en la tienda, se decidió por lo segundo, era mejor no arriesgarse, el dinero no vale mas que la vida, volteó en dirección al pequeño túnel que se formaba como enlace entre el templo del bosque y la parte envenenada, se acogió en un paso un poco acelerado.

Pero lo escuchó, volteó hacia atrás rápidamente, y en medio de la niebla pudo observar la leve imagen de Lobo Dorado, sin embargo algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, estaba peleando con una figura encapuchada, casi del mismo tamaño que el, esa gran capucha era color café y solo dejaba ver las delgadas piernas del individuo que debía estar dentro, pero estaba sostenido en aire y por el cuello, Lobo Dorado lo estrangulaba cruelmente, los pies de la víctima arremetían con fiereza contra Lobo Dorado y pareció que afectó a su comodidad, pero hizo otro movimiento, que podría resultar mas cruel aún, giró sus manos a su lado izquierdo con fuerza, su víctima estaba seguramente muerta, y la soltó, su cuerpo cayó bruscamente contra el suelo, produciendo un sonido macabro que debió perturbar la tranquilidad del bosque, sin embargo no se detuvo, desenvainó su espada y la clavó en el estómago del encapuchado, de seguro atravesó su cuerpo.

Lobo dorado se agazapa un poco, agarra su espada desde la hoja y la quita del cuerpo, no...no todavía, como si utilizara una daga empezó a apuñalar incesantemente el cuerpo caído, unos quejidos se escucharon, todavía no había muerto.

Una extraña neblina diferente a la usual, empezó a rodear al encapuchado, quien de un instante a otro se ¿desvaneció?, Lobo Dorado se levanta y agarra su espada normalmente, su hoja estaba llena de sangre, su mirada se dirige a Link, quien perturbado observó toda esa masacre.

-No es el mismo individuo que conocí...- Pensó Link perturbado, Lobo Dorado miró directamente a sus ojos, en los que pudo ver el miedo en su máxima expresión.

A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de mirar, seguía observando fijamente a Lobo Dorado, lentamente se puso en posición de combate, pero algo pasaba con su "enemigo", Lobo Dorado tuvo una especie de convulsión en su hombro derecho, fue especialmente brusco, por un momento pareciera que su escudo fuera a caerse de tal agresión, su imagen se empezó a distorsionar a lo lejos, el aire se hace frío, y ese dolor de cabeza vuelve con mucha mas fuerza, las lágrimas quieren salir de los ojos de Link, se empiezan a cerrar, pero antes de hacerlo, puede ver como esas convulsiones se apoderan de todo el cuerpo de Lobo Dorado, todo se puso negro a su alrededor.

Despertó de su letargo, y poco a poco se levanta y mira a su alrededor, a lo lejos en un cielo nocturno se puede observar el castillo de Hyrule, el volcán de los gorón, el lago Hylia, y casi al frente suyo una estructura rocosa muy delgada, el mismo estaba sobre una, ambas estaban separadas por un precipicio, este lugar solo lo visitaba cuando era lobo, era imposible para el entrar como humano, sin embargo allí estaba, observó la estructura frente a el que estaba a una altura similar, sobre ella pudo ver una especie de estatua silbante, solo que en vez que el diseño anterior, tenía los designios de un sol con rostro, pero un agujero bruscamente realizado estaba en lugar de la boca, un silbido sin sentido se escuchaba a lo lejos, su dolor de cabeza se hizo mas fuerte...


	6. Chapter 6

**-Capitulo 6-**

Lo que estaba viendo se alteraba de forma brusca, algo estaba pasando a su alrededor, aunque podía ser que solo estuviera en su cabeza, era como si un sinnúmero de rayos rojos y negros llenaran todo su rango de visión alrededor de la estatua, el cielo parecía pintarse de un rojo carmesí muy profundo, el silbido de la estatua se empezó a transformar en una especie de grito, ruido indescriptible, las estrellas parecían tornarse negras, y todas las estructuras de Hyrule desaparecían bajo este color, sin notarlo, la oscuridad lo invadió todo, fue como si hubieran hundido a Link, trató de ver a su alrededor, pero ya no podía observar a Hyrule, de alguna manera, en medio de la oscuridad algo hacía que la vista de Link alcance fácilmente el metro y medio de alcance, trató de caminar pero chocó con algo, sin embargo no lo podía ver, Link puso sus manos en frente de el y sintió perfectamente una especie de muro hecho de piedras, sin embargo no se había hecho ninguna técnica de construcción, pues podía sentir la gran cantidad de piedras, trató de palpar a su izquierda y efectivamente había otro muro, parecía estar en una especie de cuarto, aunque no pudiera ver claramente, parecía que sus ojos se estaban adaptando a la oscuridad en la que estaba, y pudo definir mas o menos la forma de la construcción en la que estaba: Un pasillo estrecho y para nada uniforme, desde los laterales tenía muchas "salientes" como si se localizara en medio de varias casas, o en un terrible error de arquitectura, volteó hacía, tras el punto desde donde había caminado y pudo observar un montón de desechos y materiales de construcción, como si una casa hubiera caído, y detrás de todo esto podía observar una especie de reja metálica, algo había en el aire, inseguridad, miedo, no se podía quedar allí y empezó a caminar a través del pasillo, la construcción parecía hacerse mas vieja y dañada conforme se adentraba mas en la construcción, sin embargo todo parecía ponerse mas oscuro y su rango de visión mas pequeño aún, finalmente llegó al final del pasillo, pero esto continuaba, giró a la derecha y observó como el espacio bastante grande se hacía mas reducido en este lugar, era como un pequeño cuarto después de un portal, cruzó y pudo observar como esta zona estaba iluminada con una fogata en el medio, detrás de la fogata había un montón de huesos muy prominentes, ubicados de manera como si alguien hubiera sido fulminado por un rayo, y éste hubiera quemado hasta el último rastro de carne y sangre.

De repente y colgando del techo se desenvuelve un trozo de tela, eso le llamó la atención a Link, quien observando detalladamente, distinguió que tenía el mismo color del sujeto al que Lobo Dorado masacró sin titubeo alguno, caminó lentamente y se acercó al fuego lentamente, con la luz que éste brindaba observó mas claramente el lugar, y distinguió como varios huesos rasgados, rotos y viejos yacían regados casi por todo el suelo en la habitación, el calor que era emanado desde la fogata parecía pasar de algo leve y agradable a casi como estar en un horno, Link empezó a caminar al borde de los muros mientras los tocaba con la mano izquierda, sintió como no era un material de construcción, parecía mas una estructura natural, como una cueva...

Continuó caminando hasta que llegó a estar justo encima de los huesos mas prominentes, evitaba pisarlos o siquiera rozar con ellos, posó sus manos contra el fondo de la cueva y pudo distinguir algo como letras en Hylia, continuó "acariciando" el muro y distinguió mas letras, pero no podía ver nada que pudiera hacer esa sensación en el muro, por un momento pensó que haya sido alguna confusión, es decir, estaba en una formación "natural", podría ser coincidencia, pero en su situación no podría afirmar eso, de repente, sintió algo completamente diferente a lo usual, su piernas se entumecieron, parecía que se caía, rápidamente miró hacia abajo y observó como sus piernas temblaban, una sensación diferente lo abrazó, alzó la mirada y observó como una especie de humano despellejado estaba justo saliendo del muro y agarrándolo de los hombros, no tenía ojos, sin embargo tenía párpados que yacían sujetados a los pómulos con alfileres de un tamaño exagerado, claramente se observaba la cabeza de éste, cerrando los párpados y las puntas saliendo de las mejillas, aún goteando un fluido desconocido e incoloro, sin embargo lo que le quedaba de carne en su cuerpo parecía bañado en sangre, desde su boca surgía un sinnúmero de lamentos fuera de tono, el que solo escucharlos parecía quitarle el alma a Link, quien no podía salirse del tormentoso agarre del ser salido del mismísimo averno, un constante forcejeo empezó entre el y... eso, tenía demasiado fuerzas, era algo anormal y agresivo, solo la imagen de eso hacía que su vida fuera como la llama de la vela que está por apagarse, el olor de la sangre y el polvo hacían que la situación fuera mas dolorosa, la bestia agarra el cuello de Link con fuerza y lentamente lo empieza a atraer a si, no podía retroceder, la fuerza era demasiada, sintió como un gran tirón lo halaba agresivamente hacia la bestia, sin embargo, cayó al suelo, un montón de escombros y piedras cayeron sobre el aplastando sus piernas y espalda, mas de una cayó sobre su cabeza, golpeado y estropeado abrió los ojos lentamente, sin embargo algo lo adentró en la desesperación, caído en el suelo volteó hasta estar boca arriba y empezó sacudiendo sus pies desesperadamente para mover las piedras cercanas, esa criatura no estaba, había desaparecido, sin embargo, miró en su túnica, mojada y ahora empolvada... se levantó, y observó como un pasillo muy estrecho se abría detrás de la pared de la cueva, sin embargo ya no podía volver, se había cerrado con ese derrumbe, no había rastro alguno de la criatura, simplemente había desaparecido, al final del pasillo podía observar como una leve luz iluminaba la pared del fondo, empezó a caminar sumido en una oscuridad claustrofóbica, el deseo de volver a tener luz era grande, en esta oscuridad tan inmensa cualquier cosa podría ocurrir, el pasillo era largo, y parecía hacerse mas largo cada vez, desesperación, eso puede hacer que las cosas mas impresionantes y estúpidas sean realidades que afecten a todo lo que nos rodea, empezó a correr, esta vez había algo diferente, sentía como su vida corriera peligro en este lugar, no era un sueño, no parecía serlo, sentía los golpes, el calor del fuego, escuchó con claridad sus pasos en la inminente oscuridad, el sonido de la madera resquebrándose, y eso... alaridos y lamentos agónicos, gemido de llamado, de muerte.

Todo lo atrapaba, observó como finalmente estaba en ese cuarto y disminuyó su velocidad conforme se adentraba, hasta caminar normalmente, parecía estar en una especie de pasillo de hotel, al fondo había una especie de cortina que por la distancia que hay de ella a el, no distingue de que está hecha, a los lados observaba 3 pares de "puertas" paralelas, sin embargo no tenían cerradura y parecían ser parte de la "cueva", el ambiente era muy caluroso y húmedo, una antorcha yacía colgada en la puerta derecha del segundo par, pero, en la tercera y la derecha había algo, una especie de respiración, muy leve, casi inaudible, esa tercera puerta estaba abierta hacia fuera, y detrás de ella ocultaba lo que sea que estuviera allí, se acercaba caminando, mas y mas, podía distinguir esa "cortina", estaba hecha de pequeñas piezas de madera adheridas a varios hilos que colgaban del techo, ya había pasado la puerta con la fogata, y se movió a un lado para evitar chocar con la puerta abierta, por fin pudo ver lo que estaba detrás:

Un cadáver sin piel, cubierto por trapos de forma desorganizada, estaba en posición fetal y de costado, sin embargo su cara estaba completamente hacia abajo, no podía distinguir nada, debajo de el había un charco, a causa de la poca luz no podía distinguir lo que era, se formaban ondas, y estas se esparcían por todo el charco, estaba vivo, pero apenas, ¿qué podría mantener vivo a un ser así?, su voluntad vacía y sus esperanzas por los suelos junto a su cuerpo, casi sintió lástima por el ser, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, decidió seguir con su camino hacia el pequeño cuarto separado por tan desdichada cortina, al pasar cada trozo de madera creó un sonido especial y característico, un montón de cascabeles habían cruzado esta pequeña cueva, como la esperanza que de seguro ha de haber terminado para aquel caído.

Había llegado a un cuarto muy pequeño, estaba construido con un mármol gris, en la pared del fondo podía observar el mismo símbolo que observó en aquella "piedra silbante", el sol con la boca desgarrada, solo que éste parecía mas deteriorado, y en el centro yacía un cofre, el diseño no correspondía a los que usualmente había visto, este era mas sencillo, Y las piezas de madera que lo formaban estaban rayadas, rayas que parecían hechas por uña, se acercó y agachó para abrirlo, lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta, fue que estaba adherido al piso y no tenía cerrojo, simplemente movió la tapa como correspondía y dentro pudo observar una espada, parecida a la Espada Maestra, solo que los colores que adornaban su mango eran blanco opaco, en vez que el signo del triángulo sagrado, tenía una linea horizontal , su hoja parecía no haber sido afectada por el tiempo, la levantó, inmediatamente unos barrotes metálicos se desplomaron contra el suelo en la entrada, era una trampa, sin embargo mas parecía ser un pequeño acertijo.

Se levantó, desenfundó la Espada Maestra, la miró como si la estuviera traicionando, y la ubicó en el cofre, los barrotes se levantaron, guardó su nueva arma en la funda de la antigua, se decidió a salir del cuarto, al atravesar la cortina casi aplastó al "cadáver", se había arrastrado hasta casi la entrada, sin embargo ya no escuchaba su respiración, evadió el cuerpo y se alejó sigilosamente, debe buscar una forma de salir.

-Lo siento- Se escuchó desde la oscuridad del pasillo.

**-Fin del Capítulo-**

Pido disculpas por la tardanza, he entrado en clases y se me han puesto mas difíciles las cosas, sin embargo aprovecho entre clase para escribir así que se podría decir que aprovecho el tiempo hehe, espero que lo disfruten.


	7. Chapter 7

Volteó inmediatamente a ver que ocurría, el impacto fue grande al observar como una figura encapuchada de negro muy conocida por el estaba detrás suyo, sin embargo, no podía observar su rostro, y eso hacía que empezara a dudar de si en verdad fuera ella.

-Esto no puede ser real, esto es...- Pensó Link, la seguridad de que lo que ocurría era real o imaginario estaba en duda, tenía la espada, sintió el miedo... olió la muerte..., algo andaba mal con el, no parecía aceptarlo, aun habiendo hecho todo eso.

La figura encapuchada levantó la mirada, y Link pudo observar como un esqueleto de cabeza deforme estaba mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos tenían un brillo naranja, era mucho mas tenue que el que produjo Lobo Dorado cuando asesinó al extraño individuo, -Li...li...li- Se escuchaba proviniendo del extraño ser, sin embargo no parecía realizar ningún movimiento con su huesos maxilares, fue cuando un gran abultamiento se mostró bajo la capucha, recorría todo su cuerpo y Link miraba con asco lo que estaba sucediendo, desde la boca de la calavera aparece una serpiente con rasgos humanos que aterraban, sin embargo, el miedo apenas empezaba.

-Tu eres como nosotros- Dijo la serpiente entre gruñidos y siseos, -Tenemos la misma espada levantada hacia nosotros... al mismo tiempo nuestra arma está apuntada hacia el mismo soldado- Añadió el horrible animal, sus facciones humanas hacían que Link se mareara con solo observarla, el que le estuviera hablando ya era demasiado aterrador, Link, se quiebra, ya no toleró mas, era demasiado para el, se estaba desmayando, si no fuera por que lágrimas recorrieron su rostro de forma dolorosa, empezó a sentir el terror, se arrodilla en el piso y llevando sus manos a su rostro, se escucha su llanto, empieza a dar varios respingos, uno tras otro, se sujeta el cabello con fuerza, e instantáneamente todo pareció dar vueltas alrededor de el, todo se torna mas oscuro para Link, quien a cada momento sufría mas, así, hasta quedar inconsciente, con el rostro de la serpiente como última imagen que observó antes de caer dormido.

-En el bosque de Faron-

Link se levanta, estaba justamente en la entrada al templo del bosque, no era el mismo lugar en el que se había quedado, al tener ambos pies en el piso siente como todo parece desencajarse por un instante, todo se desarma, estaba realmente mareado y cerrar sus ojos solo le hacían marearse mas con la imagen de la Serpiente que había quedado gravada en su mente, desenfunda su espada, con tan solo tocar el mango sintió una diferencia, esta vez las espada parecía mas densa y pesada, la retira del lugar y se sienta bruscamente en el suelo, se dedica a observar la espada, y se da cuenta que mantiene la Espada Maestra, sin embargo su signo de la trifuerza estaba de color gris, mas específicamente el triángulo superior, parece como si le hubieran quitado el poder de la Diosa a ese fragmento triangular.

Link se sobó la cabeza con su mano derecha, dolía bastante, parecía como si le hubieran golpeado mientras "dormía", sin embargo, Lobo Dorado estuvo en la realidad, y no había hecho ningún acto de aparición en su "sueño", las cosas que ya parecían tener forma pierden ésta completamente de un instante a otra, no podía quitar de su cabeza la imagen de la serpiente, "Tu eres como nosotros", esas palabras y esa imagen se cruzaban en su mente de forma fría.

Curiosamente en el área en la que estaba había algo que disipaba la niebla, de alguna forma una especie de luz se hacía presente en medio del lugar, y ésta ahuyentaba al poderoso veneno, Link se adentró y observó como una fogata había sido hecha justamente con el objetivo de protegerlo, pero... ¿Quién sabía su ubicación en este momento?, no podía tener siquiera una idea de lo que en verdad ocurría, Lobo Dorado, esos seres, el Encapuchado, AMBOS encapuchados, todo era un castillo de naipes que era tumbado por el viento, y si este se ausentaba se presentaba un temblor, nada parecía encajar, Link decidió salir del lugar, y tomar rumbo a su casa, ya no puede continuar con eso, está cansado, pero tiene que buscar respuestas a esto, y cree saber donde puede encontrarlas, Link empieza a correr rápidamente a través del bosque, no quiere perder tiempo, no quiere volver a dormir, no quiere volver allí, no puede soportarlo.

Mientras corre, los rayos de luz del sol atraviesan las cavidades formadas entre las ramas, las hojas, y tronco de los mismo árboles, sin embargo todo el clima a su alrededor cambió de nuevo, esa sensación fría volvió a cubrirlo, sentía miedo, ¡sabía que el peligro le perseguía!, estaba consciente de ello, sigue su apresurado camino indispuesto a detenerse, su camino era perseguido con decisión y fortaleza, casi que podía sentir como el aliento de "eso" que le perseguía le extraía el alma, sin embargo no podía parar.

Los árboles se hacían mas familiares para el, reconoció la fuente de Faron en el camino, sin embargo no era momento para detenerse, entrando en esa especie de túnel podía sentir como si ese sentir viajara por las paredes, pero de ninguna forma voltearía a ver o se detendría, siguió su camino y llegó finalmente a la provincia de Ordon, donde reconoció la fuente en su apresurada jornada, el puente que solía asustar a algunos visitantes fue practicamente burlado con el Joven corriendo sobre el sin miedo alguno, o quizás con todo el miedo del mundo.

Y llegó a su hogar, la puerta se abría bruscamente y golpeaba fuertemente con la pared, empezó a mirar por todos lados como buscando algo, hasta que finalmente pareció encontrarlo, recogió una especie de bolsa muy grande ubicada en una silla, la abrió, y la observó vacía, inmediatamente empezó a buscar mas objetos, parecía muy asustado...

-Minutos después-

Link... aún apresurado caminaba en las afueras de su hogar con la bolsa en sus manos, esta vez se mostraba hinchada de objetos, lucía pesada, pero no era hora para enfocarse en cosas así, se dirigía hacia Epona, cuando finalmente estuvo junto a ella, puso la bolsa en su espalda, mas atrás de la silla de montar, se subió a ella y la empezó a golpear con sus pies para que se mueva, sin embargo sus golpes eran demasiado consistentes, demasiado fuertes... casi una agresión, ante esto, Epona reaccionó muy rápidamente, empezó a asustarse y a correr, Link movía las bridas del animal con gran destreza de manera que la orden llegaba inmediatamente y era obedecida a misma velocidad, solo quedó atrás la casa con la puerta abierta, solitaria, de nuevo.

Atravesaba una vez mas el bosque, esta vez era casi una fuga, ¿Dónde tendría que ir?, los rumores sobre la niebla... ¿Podrían tener una especie de vínculo con lo que ocurría?, ya casi salía en dirección a los campos de Hyrule, solo faltaba pasar al frente de la casa del único hombre que parecía no tenerle miedo a cosas extrañas e inusuales, sin embargo pudo verlo, el hombre yacía junto a su fogata, boca abajo, y un chapoteo de sangre se desplazaba hacia un lado, desde la parte superior de la cabeza, Link miró estupefacto por lo que estaba justo en frente, simplemente... no podía estar pasando.

Sin embargo, no se detuvo, continuó su marcha e incluso la aceleró mas, mientras dejaba atrás el cuerpo, bajaba la mirada y comprendía que solo era un réplica del héroe auténtico que una vez fue, mientras un frío de muerte recorría su cuerpo, comprendió que había dejado atrás a un amigo, por su cobardía, por su miedo, por si mismo.

Su travesía se continuaba en el estrecho sendero que conectaba a a Faron con los campos de Hyrule, y ya llegando a estos últimos, deteniéndose por un instante observó el cielo, estaba nublado, y se escuchaban los rayos y truenos retumbar entre las nubes, reanudó su recorrido, con Epona moviéndose a gran velocidad se pudo distinguir fácilmente a donde se dirigía : Kakariko, en el camino podía observar a lo lejos como el cartero mantenía la misma dirección que el, pero no le prestó mucha atención y lo pasó de muy cerca, casi sin importarle su seguridad, empezó a llover, las gotas golpeaban con fuerza, el héroe agachaba la mirada para evitar demasiadas molestias, mientras Epona mantenía cuidadosamente la ruta, como si hubiera un enlace entre ambos.

Ya estaba cerca, observaba a la distancia las puertas de la aldea, sin embargo la lluvia se había hecho mas fuerte, y las nubes de tormenta habían hecho que toda la tierra se tornara oscura, EPona atravesó las puertas rápidamente y ya estaban en su destino, Link ordenó a Epona disminuir su velocidad de un poderoso galope a un tenue trote, observó como la aldea se había convertido en una auténtica estructura fantasmal, no había persona alguna en fuera de las estructuras, era muy presumible que fuera por la tormenta, sin embargo parecía haber algo mas, Link dio una mirada rápida a los alrededores, y una vez mas golpeó a Epona para llevar una mayor velocidad, los golpes que daba parecían ser muy poco controlados, por los que casi llegaban a ser reconocidos como agresión.

Epona estaba en dirección a la montaña, el lugar donde lo había encontrado por segunda vez, pudo distinguir de entre los rayos y truenos unos pasos desde el portal que lo conduciría a su destino, estaba decidido a averiguar que ocurría, todo el camino parecía armarse justo en frente, y el estaría dispuesto a seguirlo, pero...


	8. Chapter 8

Agradecimientos a todos los que siguen mi historia, especialmente a La Generala que ha resultado de gran apoyo en esto, estoy completamente abierto a críticas y dudas.

Niebla...

Adentrándose en lo montaña observaba niebla, ésta lo ahogaba, era asfixiante el hecho de verse rodeado por todo, confundido, afectado... muerto... de repente lleva sus manos a la cabeza, y grita, rompiendo todo silencio existente, con sus ojos cerrados con gran fuerza.

-¿?-

El caballo corría ágilmente, los cielos habían reemplazado el azul claro por un profundo gris, caían gotas de lluvia agresivamente, Link, con su mirada baja, abre los ojos muy intensamente, inmediatamente hala las bridas de Epona, haciéndola frenar muy bruscamente, mira todo a su alrededor, ¿estaba en el Prado de Hyrule?, todo lo que alcanzaba su vista era el pasto verde del suelo y niebla, espesa, profunda, pero, esto no está bien, no es correcto, la respiración de Epona estaba agitada, se inclina un poco hacia adelante desde y por el lado izquierdo, en un intento de observar su rostro, pero esta evade el contacto visual dirigiendo su mirada al otro extremo, Link adquirió un claro rostro de preocupación en su rostro, y retrocedió, trató de darle poca importancia y retrocedió, miró todo a su alrededor, la niebla molestaba demasiado la vista, no podía distinguir los senderos correctamente, sin embargo observaba que no existía irregularidad extrema como para no avanzar, de repente, y entre toda la niebla, hay una especie de iluminación, como si fuera alguien cargando un farol a lo lejos.

Golpeó nuevamente al caballo, y empezó a trotar en dirección a la tenue iluminación, lo suficientemente fuerte como para no ser cubierta en su totalidad por la niebla, pero demasiado débil como para iluminar gran parte de lo que le rodeaba, sin embargo, Epona solo trotó por unos cuantos segundos, se detuvo nuevamente, sacudió la cabeza muy rápidamente por un instante, Link solo le miró con tristeza, solamente tristeza... bajó de Epona, y comenzó a buscar algo en la bolsa de viaje que había traído consigo, sin tardarse mucho retira el farol con la mano izquierda, cierra la bolsa de viaje y se acerca a la cabeza de Epona.

-Todo está en orden... volveré- Murmuró Link, mientras acariciaba el cuello de Epona con suavidad, aún mientras ésta le evadía, desde su bolsillo saca una botella de vidrio delgada y llena de aceite, el cual es introducido en el Farol, a continuación Link guarda la botella en el mismo bolsillo del que la sacó, enciende su farol, y empieza a correr entre la niebla en dirección de la débil luz que parecía perdida en este laberinto sin paredes -¡Hey!- Grita, pero parecía que la niebla y el ambiente consumían cualquier sonido, su grito no llegó muy lejos, y esa iluminación parecía, una ilusión, como si desapareciera momentáneamente, para luego volver, y así continuó por varios segundos, aunque eran periodos muy cortos, para Link eran periodos de inquietud, ¿Acaso esa tenue iluminación volverá?.

Desde el grito su comportamiento cambió, la luz era mas irregular, su movimiento era mas rápido, a ese punto Link estaba agotado, se detuvo por unos segundos, apoyándose en sus rodillas respiraba profunda y agitadamente, girá su cabeza hacia atrás, solo para distinguir como Epona se había convertida en un diminuto trozo de niebla mas oscuro, podía distinguirla por ser la única existencia que todavía tenía movimiento en este oscuro lugar, justo tras mirarla volteó una vez mas y reanudó esa persecución, la luz esta vez se había detenido, ya no era lo mismo, estaba extremadamente quieta y no parecía constar de irregularidad alguna, entonces es cuando, acelera aún mas, su carrera, cada vez se acercaba mas a su objetivo, ya casi estaba justo en frente.

Pero cuando llega, lo único que observa es una Hiena, de esas hechas solo de hueso, pero ésta era diferente, parecía como si tuviera un gemelo parásito, pues tenía alrededor de seis patas, su rostro estaba deforme, entre sus fauces sostenía un farol de metal plateado, y la caja que emitía la luz era mas fina que el farol que el tenía, además emitía mas iluminación.

Link se acerca a la hiena y le extrae el Farol con suavidad, no atacaba, fue entonces cuando pasó de ella con los dos faroles en la mano, e intentó observar todo, pero, no podía, de repente una extraña sensación se apoderó a su pie derecho, a lo que Link dirigió su mirada muy rápidamente, lo que encontró fue como la hiena se había enganchado con sus fauces, Link dejó caer el farol viejo y envió sutilmente su mano al mango de su espada.

—Me lo das a cambio— Escuchó Link, la hiena había dejado de morderle para torpemente posar sus fauces encima del farol viejo, con una voz cansada, vieja, ya oxidada.

Link no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, jamás les había escuchado hablar a estos seres, solo escuchaba esos alaridos de dolor cuando les mataba, pero, jamás... hablaron... -Si- Dijo Link muy débilmente y su voz fue casi inaudible.

Al instante la hiena agarró con debilidad el farol viejo y se fue caminando, torpe y lento, la deformidad no le permitía tener la misma movilidad que las otras hienas, Link miró el farol que se le fue entregado, en el estaba el mismo símbolo que tenía su espada, pero algo mas que el sonido de la hiena deforme venía desde la tierra, aparecieron, y miles de serpientes desde el suelo, todas lucían esas facciones humanas en su rostro, Link se puso pálido, se petrificó, y todas las serpientes empezaron a dirigirse contra el, aún con miedo, desenfundó su espada, y todos los seres huían apresurados, en este mundo de niebla, los demonios solo le tienen miedo a lo que se les parece.

Link cae al suelo de rodillas y el sufrimiento que sintió al convertirse en lobo le invadía, solo que más agudo, más profundo.

Sus grito colmaban el aire a su alrededor, su sufrimiento opaca a la misma niebla, de repente todo el paisaje a su alrededor se estremeció, la tierra tembló, volteó hacia atrás muy rápidamente para observar lo que ocurría, algo le había hecho inclinarse hacia ese lado, el farol plateado resplandecía con fuerza, pero todo se perturbó de nuevo cuando la tierra tembló una vez mas, algo se movía entre la niebla, algo grande, y podía ver su silueta negra a través de esa cortina de nada, finalmente, "eso" estaba muy cerca.

Desde la niebla, cayó justo frente a sus pies una especie de "pata", constaba de tres articulaciones, las cuales se distinguieron cuando esta se levantó, Link se alejó unos pasos, tenía que ver lo que estaba en frente de el, de repente otra pata golpea el suelo, esta vez varios metros a su derecha, sea lo que sea estaba justo encima de Link, se mostró, "rugiéndole" podía observar los colmillos de una araña, "sin darle tiempo a nada", Link se abalanzó contra ella en un intento de apuñalarla con su espada, pero el arma solo rebotó contra sus fauces sin brindar resultado alguno para cualquiera de los dos bandos, Link trató de golpearla con el farol, y desde el saltaron unas chispas que parecieron ser odiadas por la criatura, pues ésta se alejó muy bruscamente, de igual manera solo fue comezón en el lomo de la bestia, pues la tierra se estremeció mas fuerte aún, Link lo comprendió todo en un instante, no era oponente para eso.

Volteó y empezó a correr, conforme lo hacía la niebla se disipaba, dejando ver la oscuridad de un sendero rodeado por árboles viejos y altos, el camino era limpio, a excepción de una que otra piedra inmensa en el suelo, conforme continuaba el sendero cambiaba, tomaba una curva hacia un lado, y Link trataba de no caerse, escuchando la tierra temblar, y el extraño sonido que hacía la bestia con sus pinzas, cada vez todo se hacía mas oscuro, lo que iluminaba su paso era el farol y la esperanza de salir de esta situación, ¿vivo?, ¿muerto?, no importaba ahora mismo en donde estuviera, lo que ocurría, o como estaba en verdad el, pero, si esto era un sueño, no importaba lo que ocurriese.

Volteó y se detuvo, solo para tener un inapropiado lugar entre la boca del animal, que lo atrapó, ahora lo arrastraba y mordisqueaba conforme corría, ¡Pero lo perseguía a el!, ya no hay razón para tal persecución, volteó hacia el frente y podía observar como se adentraban mas en el bosque, mientras que los movimientos de pinzas de la araña eran mas frágiles en esos instantes, no podía distinguir exactamente las facciones de la araña, al voltear hacia ella observaba la inmensidad de su cuerpo en forme de una estela entre niebla, no tenía ojos, baja su mirada un poco y observo como las patas parecían quebrarse por cada paso en el que profundizaban mas en el lugar, la ceguera se convertía en una oscuridad plena y devastadora, era el vacío lo que aterraba, era la nada, ahora Link parecía estar muerto en vida, de repente la energía con la que se había dispuesto a pelear contra el ser se había transformado en un peso sobre sus extremidades, solo cierra los ojos, era igual que seguir observando, pues no ocurría nada, solo el camino seguía siendo recorrido, el sonido de las patas golpeando el suelo y la niebla que parecía consumir todo de si.

—Link, ¿no crees que todo está demasiado mal como para ser arreglado? —Dijo una voz femenina, pero era extraña, fuera de tono...

En ese instante Link golpeó el suelo con fuerza y abrió los ojos, el ser que hace unos instantes lo sujetaba había desaparecido, y el pobre Hylian terminaba revolcado en el suelo, había mucho polvo en los alrededores, y toda su túnica había sido ensuciada en ese momento.

Ya había estado en este lugar antes, era esa cueva con la fogata en el centro, pero ya no estaban los huesos en el suelo, solo una gran figura, pero de aspecto delgado detrás de la fogata, sus ojos fallaban, no podía observar bien, era como una opacidad ubicada justo delante de los ojos, se levantó y se esforzaba enormemente por mantener el equilibrio.

—¿No lo crees? —Preguntó de nuevo la figura detrás del fuego, sin embargo parecía que ésta se estuviera consumiendo entre las llamas, solo se podía observar una gran túnica negra, nada más, o al menos eso creía que era.

—¿Quién eres? —Reclamó Link, su voz se quebraba, estaba aterrado, no por el hecho de tener algo desconocido al frente, más bien, por no poderle enfrentar.

—Ya me conoces, piensa en eso, pero dime, ¿hay solución? —Preguntó nuevamente el ser, sea lo que fuere parecía ponerse hostil en su voz, sentía la fiereza y el enojo.

—¿A qué? —Preguntó Link nuevamente, confundido como era casi imposible estarlo.

—A lo que hicieron las capuchas, las capuchas con espadas de extremidades, y estrellas de ojos, a los seres con los que ya te has enfrentado demostrándonos tu lealtad y a los que te has apegado al tratar de conseguir siempre tu objetivo principal... —Respondió la voz, parecía quejarse de todos los actos de Link, era enojarse con él, quien tenía la más mínima idea de qué ocurría.

—Por favor... ya para... —Exclamó Link resignado, aunque tenía los ojos abiertos la perdición se notaba en su mirada, se sentía en su aliento y la sufría, debía sufrirla, dolor como no puede haber, de repente todo pareció ser llevado por el viento, todo paraba, sus ojos pudieron funcionar normalmente y la película que les mostraba era la del triste sendero en la montaña, todo terminó en un segundo, volteó aturdido, vigilando de que todo estuviera en orden, ya se estaba adaptando a éstas "películas" que se mostraban ya constantemente.

Mientras caminaba por el sendero en la montaña con la mirada en el suelo, trataba de reunir todo por lo que vivía, Lobo Dorado, esa serpiente, araña, la mujer, no tenía sentido, ¿capuchas?, ¿cuáles capuchas?.

—Muchacho... —Escuchó, una voz grave y un poco lenta, Link levanta la mirada y observa como un Goron que ya tenía los años encima estaba sentado justo al frente, —¿Tan viejo estoy que parezco una piedra más? —Preguntón con una sonrisa, Link solo sonrió, mueca que parecía perdida en la demencia, decidió seguir su camino, pero.

—Creo que tengo respuestas jovencito... —Añadió el goron anciano, pequeño y sentado donde estaba, tenía una gran cantidad de arrugas en su rostro, una túnica blanca lo cubría desde la cintura hacia abajo.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Preguntó Link, sorprendido y asustado, sentía que el individuo leía su mente y era completamente extraño que se le presentara así sin más.

—A... tu pesadilla... —Dijo lentamente el goron, de tal forma que hizo que Link se estremeciera justo donde estaba, —Cuando vuelva a pasar no mires atrás, solo enfoca tu mirada al frente, todo lo que ocurra, ignóralo, no trates de buscar respuesta, pues así como las preguntas son un laberinto, las respuestas lo serán, y eso suman dos laberintos jejeje —Añadió con muy buen ánimo.

—¿Por qué ocurre? —Preguntó Link, el anciano parecía saber lo que ocurría.

—Por que ya ocurrió antes, a todos los tuyos les ha pasado, y seguirá pasando, simplemente es algo que no se puede resistir con facilidad, ya está en parte escrito... —Respondió el goron, parecía tener dificultades al hablar en este instante.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —Preguntó Link, en tono de pidiendo algo, no podía vivirlo y ya.

—Enfréntales, y la respuesta vendrá sola, alguien te va a ayudar próximamente... —Dijo orgulloso el Goron, estaba completamente seguro de sus palabras, seguro como era muy difícil estar en la realidad.

–¿Cómo puedo saber que todo empieza nuevamente? –Preguntó Link nuevamente, era su oportunidad de resolverlo todo.

–Querrás decir... ¿cuándo termina? –Preguntó el Goron con una sonrisa que resultaba casi maliciosa, de repente el dolor regresó nuevamente, Link se arrodilló en el suelo, cerraba sus ojos y se sujetaba la cabeza, ¡como quería arrancarla y terminar con todo!, pero pasó, todo pasó nuevamente, abrió los ojos y el Goron ya no estaba, se empezaron a escuchar pasos, muchos pasos detrás de el, estaba a punto de voltear, pero recordó las palabras del Goron, por lo que más quieras, NO MIRES ATRÁS.

Link empezó a correr, el camino que tenía enfrente había cambiado parcialmente, el color encendido de las piedras y del camino cambió a ser mucho mas débil, la niebla regresaba, pero era extraña, se movía con el, no cambiaba, "la niebla", estaba en sus ojos, comprender eso no ejerció cambio alguno en su toma de decisiones, pues seguía corriendo, hasta que esto terminara verdaderamente, el equipo actual presentaba un extraño cambio, la espada al chocar con la funda tenía un sonido muy extraño, como si solo fuera una lámina muy delgada, el plateado y elegante farol estaba encendido, su luz era lo suficientemente asfixiada como para que pudiera considerar que fuera eso lo que llamaba la atención, los pasos tras el parecían ser mas cercanos, no podían ser de caballo, eran de algo más pequeño, creía saber que era.

Sintió como si electricidad pasara a través de su cuerpo y calló en el suelo paralizado, lo único que observaba era la pared de piedra que estaba a su lado, casi sentía encima lo que lo estaba persiguiendo, pero un estruendo metálico colma el aire justo sobre su cabeza, los pasos que golpeaban la tierra hace unos segundos habían parado y justo al frente de sus ojos una gran hoja atravesaba el suelo, posteriormente una respiración profunda y constante perteneciente a quien le había salvado fue escuchada, Link solo podía escuchar, pues está paralizado y en este mundo el solo puede dejarse llevar.

—Fin del capítulo– – –

Espero que les haya gustado, Dios les Bendiga.


	9. Chapter 9

Las cosas cambian cuando observas diferente, y cuando cambias de zapatos constantemente, es cuando la confusión te amarra con fuerza y te despedaza...

–Todo está bien... – Escuchó Link, su cuerpo parecía recuperarse del impacto.

–¿Q... quien? – Preguntó Link, miraba hacia arriba, y logró describir la figura que estaba allí, la dorada armadura y el viejo cuerpo, el majestuoso lobo dorado.

–Link... – Escuchó el Hylian, con una voz profunda, el guerrero antiguo levantaba su mirada hacia los nublados cielos, cielos que combinaban con el color de su piel, de la muerte y de la vacía sensación de ocupar un lugar en el espacio.

–¿Por qué? – Preguntó Link, esas palabras inundaban su cerebro y sus cuerdas vocales, ¿por qué?.

–Ya no tienes por qué divagar, estoy aquí, el problema, es que el antiguo enemigo también, no en la forma que crees, tan superficial y directa... sus actos tienen repercusiones terribles, y estas crean en si un propio mal, yo estuve y observé la distorsionada realidad que vivían esos reinos, ahora, un fragmento de ellos se ha impregnado en mí... – Dijo Lobo Dorado, su voz, era la de un padre dirigiéndose a su hijo.

–¿Ganondorf?... – Preguntó Link levantándose, aun con ciertas incomodidades corporales.

–Como ya te lo dije... no directamente... ¿O es que no has escuchado el nombre de ese antiguo reino?... ¿Ikana? – Preguntó Lobo Dorado, esa palabra hacía que la mente de Link se retorciera, eran recuerdos que se plasmaban en su mente, recuerdos no propios de una ciudad llevada al mismísimo tártaro, la incomodidad se apoderó de sus ojos...

–Donde un comandante duerme eternamente, donde los soldados creen estar vivos aún, y donde un pozo se armó con cadáveres... que regresaron y sin descanso perturbaron la vida auténtica, donde un hermano que vendió su alma al demonio alcanzó la redención... – Dijo Lobo Dorado, el momento era paralizante, de repente el guerrero se volteó y empezó a caminar rumbo a la cima, Link esperó unos segundos con la mirada por los suelos, hasta que decidió seguir las respuestas que tanto anhelaba.

–¿Allí está la solución? – Preguntó Link aun con la mirada en los suelos.

–¿A qué ? – Preguntó Lobo Dorado sin detener su camino.

–A... ¿esto? – Respondió Link levantando sus brazos manteniéndolos en relación a todo en su alrededor.

–Link, esto ocurre casi como un suceso normal... – Dijo Lobo Dorado girando su cabeza un poco para tener contacto con Link, que le seguía unos pasos más atrás.

–Ah... y... ¿Cómo puedo llegar a.. Ikana? – Preguntó Link, todas sus preguntas lo llevaban a terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.

–Has perdido ese... "don", si le decimos así, sin embargo creo que no tendrás problemas ahora... – Dijo Lobo Dorado, se había detenido, y frente a ambos, estaba esa gigantesca sección de la montaña con forma de caldero, donde más o menos en el centro, descansaba una estatua silbante, estatua que Link observó por largo tiempo, recordando las acciones de hace uno meses...

–Entonces... – Decía Link, pero se interrumpió cuando noto como Lobo Dorado ya no estaba con él... su presencia había sido reemplazada con un silbido leve y continuo en el aire, más que un silbido era un llamado.

Link empezó a caminar hacia ese pequeño montículo de tierra sobre el que estaba la estatua, pensaba con cuidado y seguía escuchando, pero la tonalidad de la estatua era continua, no variaba, solo existía ese tono, nada más, después de unos pasos estaba justo al frente de la piedra y se acercó con mucha más cautela con la mano izquierda extendida hacia ella, entonces la sensación eléctrica se reanudaba al mismo tiempo que su forma cambiaba, las manos se convertían en garras y el paisaje se hacía oscuro, se trasladó...

–Yo... ya he estado aquí... – Dijo Link mientras observaba la dimensión en la que estaba, ahora era una gran cueva con un manantial, cuya agua llegaba hasta las rodillas, una extraña emisión de viento estaba atrapada en este lugar, Link empezó a caminar bordeando toda el área, en el otro extremo observaba una salida, pero era imposible distinguir a que lugar llevaba, pues, solo había oscuridad.

Alguien más estaba allí...

_"El hermano que alcanzó la redención..." _la canción de las tormentas se escuchaba en forma de silbido, lento, pero no lo suficiente como para no distinguir su ritmo característico... sin embargo, Link, no reconocía la canción, jamás la había escuchado antes.

El portal tenía lugar justo en la espalda de Link, entonces el decidió continuar hacia el centro del manantial, y paso a paso un figura traslúcida se hacía más solida justo encima del lugar al que quería llegar...

–¿Quién? – Preguntó temblorosa y titubeante la voz desde las alturas... –Espera ¡tu! – Añadió con casi enojo.

–No se donde estoy... si puedes ayudarme a encontrar Ikana... te agradecería bastante... – Dijo Link bajando la mirada y espirando profundamente, ya tenía demasiado con estas terribles sensaciones de desconocimiento, terror y asfixia, el agua fluir hacia fuera resultaba mucho más cómoda que terminar con todo en ese instante.

–Estás aquí... – Contestó la voz mientras el agua empezaba a fluir con mayor fuerza y cantidad.

–¿Qué?, ¿Quién eres?... – Preguntó Link mientras trataba de distinguir esa figura opaca en el aire, pero ya no estaba, una intensa caída de agua le reemplazaba, Link no entendía como eso era posible... el agua toma más y más fuerza... empieza arrastrar a Link fuera de esa cueva.

Su cuerpo golpea con fuerza muy lejos contra un inmenso "charco de agua", incluso de una sección alta que continuaba al manantial, ¡había saltado esa pequeña cascada que se formaba en esa pendiente!, mientras se levantaba notó como justo al frente había una casa con forma de ¿tetera?, y varios alaridos, que perturbaban los susurros que había escuchado en el manantial, observó como 4 figuras, similares a postes se acercaban cabizbajos, vendas cubrían sus cuerpos, lucían como momias... e instantáneamente: Gritos.

Gritos provenientes de todos lados lo cubrían entero, las nubes que cubrían a la Luna parecían las causantes, pues abarcaban todo lo existente, Link no podía hacer más que quedarse quieto y tratar de levantar sus brazos para detener tal cosa, pero sus brazos no respondían.

El grito terminó y el alma se conectaba nuevamente al cuerpo, Link observó a los seres con frialdad, y acercándose a ellos corriendo, desenfunda su espada y solo faltaron 4 movimientos de su espada para acabar cortando a la mitad a esos demonios.

La paz regresaba junto al silencio y meditando un poco tomó la decisión de dirigirse a esa casa, colorida, alegre, a diferencia de todo lo que la rodeaba, alejada de ese color arena y a plantas marchitadas, a su izquierda observaba como una inmensa puerta hacía de bloqueo a... una estructura que para ser distinguida completamente hacía falta ser un gigante. Ya estaba en frente de la puerta y empezó a golpear... uno... dos... tres, tres golpes quería que lograran maravillas en esa casa, que la ama respondiera... sin embargo solo escuchó unos cuantos pasos detrás, lentos, pero el volumen de ellos aumentaba levemente a medida que se acercaba, después se detuvieron, y la presencia de algo se sentía a través de la madera gruesa de la puerta... solo se escuchó un click, y la puerta se abre dejando mostrar a una hermosa señorita con cabello violeta y ojos envolventes, a través de la poca carne que mostraba distinguía una piel blanca como la nieve, y un cuerpo bien proporcionado, sus brazos eran como delicadas raíces muy desarrolladas y los pantalones ajustados también violetas demostraban un cuerpo con unas curvas bien resaltadas, una especie de túnica cubría su tronco y esa llegaba casi a formar una especie de minifalda, la ropa combinaba completamente, parecía sorprendida...

–Por favor... pasa... – Exclamó la señorita mientras le abría paso a Link educadamente, parecía inquieta, y Link no lo estaba menos, se había apegado a la puerta, la cual estaba pegada a la pared.

–Gracias... – Dijo Link mientras empezaba a caminar dentro.

–Tu... me has ayudado de nuevo... – Dijo la señorita tímidamente mientras bajaba la mirada.

–¿Perdón?, yo... es la primera vez que estoy aquí... – Dijo Link sonrojado, no comprendía exactamente que era lo que pasaba aquí, ¿De nuevo?, no tiene sentido...

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, hace muchos años... tu hiciste que la casa musical funcionara de nuevo... ¿No recuerdas? – Preguntó la señorita observando a Link con una placentera y larga sonrisa, – Pamela... ese es el nombre... – Añadió, pero tornándose preocupada, su rostro ahora era un confuso torbellino de varias ideas.

–Lo.. lo- – Balbuceaba Link, no era capaz de formular una conversación con alguien que decía conocerlo, miraba a su alrededor, y notó como del otro lado de la puerta había una especie de foto, en la que una niña muy pequeña con ciertos rasgos de la señorita que tenía en frente abraza a un hombre de aspecto extraño, les reconocía por los ojos, tan profundos y llenos de emociones...

–Oh... él... te fijaste en su ausencia ¿verdad? – Dijo la bella mujer mientras volteaba a ver en que se había enfocado tanto Link. –Murió hace ya un tiempo, espero que... esté donde esté... sea feliz...– Añadió con una sonrisa más sutil.

–¿Qué le pasó? – Preguntó Link, ahora podía desenvolverse de mejor manera.

–Simplemente enfermó... decía escuchar y ver cosas, los últimos días fueron los más calmados gracias a los espíritus... – Dijo Pamela suspirando... – Sin embargo... no todo es como antes... – Añadió.

Esas palabras...

No todo es como antes... eso... nublaba la mente y el alma:

De repente estaba de... carne, diversos parásitos salían de entre las montañas de carne sobre las que estaba, incluso escuchó un grito inmenso, para después escuchar una canción que despertaba algo extraño dentro de sí mismo, era placer y tranquilidad (LA canción de curación tocada en una ocarina), a pesar de que todo lo que le rodeaba empezaba a convulsionar de forma espontánea y brusca...

–El secreto está en el pozo... – Escuchaba a distancia –Donde el bosque lo ha cubierto con una piedra inmensa... –

Eso era una clave, una sección importante de información, la voz empezaba a emitir un alarido que semejaba a un individuo borracho, y se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo, el ambiente a su alrededor se agitaba más y más, y sangre muy espesa empezaba a desprenderse de los filas de cadáveres a chorros, e inundaban el lugar en el que Link se encontraba, estaba paralizado, observaba asombrado como la sangre abarcaba más espacio cada vez, primero los tobillos, las piernas y las rodillas, ya medio cuerpo se ocultaba bajo el líquido escarlata, y entonces fue como emerger...

–¡Despierta! – Escuchó por parte de un tono de voz muy inestable.

–Qu...que... – Balbuceaba Link mientras trataba de abrir los ojos completamente, pero esos trozos de piel no se querían levantar, solo cedían, ante la gravedad, la mirada de Link semejaba un malestar extraño, como estar medio muerto y medio vivo.

–¿Cómo puedes desmayarte así sin más?, levántate... – Exclamaba Pamela un poco asustada, así Link sintió como el peso salía de sus párpados y era capaz de abrirlos una vez más...

–Pamela... ¿sabes donde hay un pozo?– Dijo Link levantándose del suelo de forma titubeante.

–Ah... por favor, no te entiendo, primero apareces, te desmayas y sales con esa idea así de rápido... ¡eres increíble! – Dijo Pamela, aunque lejos de estarle felicitando, estaba quejándose enojada.

–Es necesario que sepa donde está, por favor... ayúdame... – Casi imploró Link, ubicaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Pamela y notó como esta se sonrojó casi instantáneamente, tenía la boca abierta y miraba pasmado al joven guerrero.

–Debiste... haber notado cuando llegaste aquí... – Dijo Pamela, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, hacían que Link perdiera su confianza con tocarla de esa forma, alejó sus manos deslizándolas rápidamente por sus brazos, y se alejó unos pasos en dirección a la puerta.

–Gracias por recibirme. – Dijo Link, brindando una última mirada a la jovencita.

–Ten... cuidado, mucho cuidado... – Respondió Pamela mientras bajaba la mirada, aun ruborizada, pero cuando terminó de pronunciar palabra solo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue la única confirmación de atención...

=Una vez más todo se desarmaba ante el... pudo notar, la formación del pozo al final de una inclinada, pero ya no se le permitió estar allí, el ambiente se reemplazó con las rocas de la montaña Goron, ya tenía un destino fijo... una gran roca... en un bosque... ese lugar estaba muy cerca, desde donde había encontrado a su amigo caído... tenía que volver...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo: El templo de la muerte parte 1

Entonces apresuró el paso y empezó a correr encima del accidentado terreno, a través de la niebla y las variantes de temperatura, así llegó hasta donde estaba Epona, y finalmente pudo darse un respiro, se subió e inmediatamente partió de allí, todo el camino de regreso hacia la aldea que le había servido de hogar y había abandonado, ahora tenía que descubrir que había pasado exactamente...Curiosamente el cielo lucía más despejado de camino a regreso, aunque la ya dejada atrás aldea Kakariko resultara todavía vacía, Epona estaba llena de vida mientras aplastaba la tierra con sus poderosas extremidades y el viento que acariciaba el rostro de Link era reparador, los prados se fueron tiñendo más y más verdes, y la entrada a los bosques de Faron resultaba imparable, una sensación de cosquilleo recorrió el cuello de Link mientras recordaba la escena en la que una de las personas que habían vivido eternamente entre el verde de la naturaleza y con un muy prominente cabello estaba paralizada en el suelo y éste manchado en cierta sección...

Una vez más le escena se repetía, pero esta vez no estaba el cuerpo, solo esa mancha extraña, Link observó a sus alrededores y notó como la puerta de entrada a la casa del hombre estaba marcada con diversos rayones horizontales que la atravesaban de extremo a extremo, Link bajó de Epona de un salto y observó con detalle esas marcas, sin embargo, se alejó de allí hacia ese pequeño callejón sin salida que existía en esa área, donde en el centro aproximadamente había una gran piedra, sin embargo conforme Link ingresaba en esa parte, las cosas cambiaban...El lugar se llenaba de niebla espesa y completamente negra, la imagen de la piedra se sustituía por un agujero en la tierra, y Link permanecía parado justo al borde, observaba el vacío, que en un su inmensa oscuridad no representaba más que la idea de que una vez dentro, no tendría salida, y saltó.

Mientras caía, su farol plateado se encendía al mismo tiempo que emitía un fuerte silbido que parecía incrementar conforme seguía cayendo, así podía observar más marcas extraños a lo largo de las paredes del pozo, las mismas que permanecían en la puerta se presentaban aquí girando y girando, prominentes, un poco profundas y una irregularidad que semejaban los dientes de sierra , la tierra parecía sujetada a los bordes de los canales que esas marcas formaban, y no se podían mover, de ninguna caer en una gran cantidad de agua salvó la vida de Link, quien saliendo a la superficie desesperado notó como no había camino de continuación, simplemente estaba atorado en ese pozo, la desesperación aumentaba mientras observaba la falta de salida, y el hecho de que el cansancio muscular empezaba a cobrar espacio, sin embargo se calmó cuando su farol le permitió observar como una sección submarina del pozo yacía con los ladrillos dispersos, buceó y atravesó esa sección, donde distinguió muchas partículas de piedra y polvo dispersas en el agua, lo que sea que haya estado allí, lo había hecho muy recientemente, al continuar nadando su camino fue bloqueado nuevamente, emergió y delante de él se abría una sección de "suelo", finalmente salía del agua y sacudía sus ropas levemente, empezó a caminar hacia delante, donde una puerta con una extraña figura de un sol negro en el centro brindaba la bienvenida, esta se abrió con que Link solo se acercase, lo que hizo que careciera de confianza, y pensar que todo ocurría gracias a que el Farol de Link iluminaba perpetuamente sin bloqueos, al ingresar la puerta se cerró de golpe y aunque Link no tenía dificultades para ver los alrededores con el farol, 4 fogatas se encendieron en las cuatro esquinas de la gran habitación color grisácea y aspecto húmedo, con diversas plantas creciendo entre los ladrillos del suelo y con pequeños riachuelos que se deslizaban en los de las paredes, más específicamente en sus fisuras, al fondo había una inmensa y gran puerta de doble apertura, a la izquierda y derecha habían otras similares a las de la entrada pero en el centro había una especie de mano humana de piedra sujetando una gran llave con una hoja que sería una espada si no estuviera sostenida como estaba, a los lados de ésta notaba como habían dos ranuras completamente circulares, y a pie de toda la mano se sujetaba un cadáver con una armadura similar a la de los caballeros de Hyrule, pero no tenía casco y las mallas eran bastante más grandes que el cuerpo, Link se acercó y observó como los brazos(anormalmente grandes) rodeaban la mano como si fuera una especie de pulsera hecha a la medida y los huesos de las piernas deformes... más recogidos de los normales.

–¡Groaaa! – Empieza a rugir el esqueleto mientras empezó a forcejear con los brazos, como tratando de liberarse de ese castigo en el que ha caído, Link saca su espada y se dispone a atravesarle el cráneo acercándose como un depredador. –¡Por favor!, ¡esperra! – Habló el esqueleto con voz grave y titubeante. –Soy un guerrero... y me enviaron en el sagrado trabajo de exterminar a Rargos, pero mira, he fallado, a pesar de eso tu puedes intentarlo... – Añadió mientras un brillo completamente amarillo llenaba las cavidades oculares.

–¿Quién es Rargos? ¿Qué eres tú? – Preguntó Link apuntándolo con su espada.

–Rargos es la criatura que aterroriza... ba a mi aldea... – Respondió el esqueleto bajando la cabeza a punto de no ser visible por Link entre los huesos. – Pero... – Añadió levantando el cráneo muy rápidamente. –Tu puedes intentarlo... – Concluyó nuevamente, parecía... sonreír.

–¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Link.

–Mata a Rargos... y permíteme... descansar... – Respondió el esqueleto, al mismo tiempo empezaba a sacudirse y desde lo que parecía su caja torácica recubierta por la armadura un objeto chocaba contra las paredes, de su cuello se desprendía una llave-daga pequeña. –Apuñala al sol a tu izquierda, al que está a la derecha cántale con lo que encuentres en la habitación primera... – Añadió antes de resguardar su cabeza nuevamente entre los huesos.

–De acuerdo... – Respondió Link dudoso mientras se acercaba al objeto y le recogía del suelo, a continuación se dirigió hacia la puerta a su izquierda, e hizo lo que se le ordenó: "Apuñaló" al sol y la puerta se abrió casi instantáneamente desplegándose hacia ambos lados, dentro todo regresaba a ser oscuro, la puerta se cerró de igual manera y Link inmediatamente sujetó el farol con la mano derecha, encendiéndose en el acto observó como justo en frente de él, una cara semejante a la de un Dodongo Gigante le miraba, su piel era naranja, su casco yacía fundido con la cara, y en los bordes parecía más bien como si alguien se lo haya adherido golpeando con un martillo, los ojos eran claros y la esclera era roja, había una especie de sonrisa deforme en el rostro del ser, y debido a la poca luz, relativamente, que su farol emanaba no podía distinguir más que esa retorcida expresión.

Empezó a desplazarse hacia los lados de la habitación, pero un splash por cada paso hizo pensar de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Y si caía en una sección muy profunda donde no habría salvación de la bestia?, ésta empezaba a gruñir como si fuera advertencia, mantenía aun la boca cerrada y el volumen parecía incrementarse poco a poco...Así abrió las fauces y emitió un fuerte rugido, momento que fue aprovechado por Link para lanzarse dentro de las fauces con colmillos como muelas y clavar la espada en la inferior, pero lo hizo demasiado levemente y tuvo que salir, el problema fue que cayó en un montón de agua... a 5 metros de donde había saltado inicialmente, con la iluminación que le provee el farol empieza a nadar en búsqueda de alguna orilla o algo, pero no es capaz de ver algo en los alrededores, lo que si notó fue lo profundo del lugar en el que se encontraba... donde simplemente no podía ver fondo alguno, además notó lo que sería la estructura del monstruo... igual de infinita que el pozo, solo era una fibra que en cuanto más se acercaba a la superficie más se disipaba, así, Link alzó en alto el Farol y notó como la cabeza era la parte final del ser, y a su alrededor existían más divisiones de la fibra sensación, los sentimientos, se pueden explicar como al acostarse en el techo de un edificio muy alto y observar el cielo nocturno poblado de estrellas... es simplemente lo pequeño que es un individuo ante la inmensidad de lo "natural".

Mientras nadaba en los alrededores de ese gran fibra escuchaba algo retorcerse en las secciones altas de la habitación, Link notó como había alcanzada la parte posterior de lo que correspondería a la cabeza, observó una especie de hendiduras, como si fueran escalones, o al menos... ese fue el uso que les dio, Link empezó a sujetarse de cada vacío de piel, y así llegó justo a la copa del ser, Link sacó y clavó la espada bruscamente en el centro de todo, fue una estructura demasiado suave para apuñalar, lo único que quedaba de la plateada espada era el mango en el exterior y del cual Link se sujetó con extrema fuerza al sentir el movimiento de la criatura que empezaba apuntando al techo de la habitación con la punta de su nariz, después empezó a sacudirse con gran velocidad intercaladamente hacia los lados, tal era la violencia del acto que Link se hubiese roto con facilidad varios huesos si no fuera, bueno, Link.

La bestia detiene su amplio movimiento y Link extrae la espada, rápidamente se desplaza unos pasos más al frente, casi al borde del hocico, sujetándose de este y saltando incrusta con bastante fuerza la espada en el ojo izquierdo de la criatura, que al sacudir la cabeza hacia abajo, hace que Link golpeé el agua produciendo un sonido similar al de una espada golpeando otra, en el agua Link guarda su espada nuevamente y se dirige hacia la parte posterior del monstruo a repetir el proceso, pero en el momento de empezar a nadar, siente como el agua empieza a moverse de forma brusca y agitada alrededor de sus piernas, es sujetado por el pie derecho y sumergido bruscamente al infinito, Link desenfunda la espada y empieza a balancearla lo más rápidamente posible bajo el agua, consiguiendo cortar las fibras que se amarraban hacia él, emerge realizando una fuerte respiración y una vez más sube a la parte posterior del ser, esta vez corre directamente hacia el borde y saltando apuñala el ojo derecho del ser, la criatura levantó su mirada bastante, de manera que fue imposible para Link caer, entonces parándose de pie en la punta de la nariz del animal clava por última vez la espada, el ser ruge más fuerte aun y Link, realiza un salto de fe hacia donde creía que estaba la superficie en la cual había ingresado al inicio de la voltea y admira como la cabeza de la bestia se estanca justo en frente de él con los ojos sangrantes y la expresión risueña invisible, una pequeña sección en la frente de la criatura se desintegra poco a poco y una pieza resbala, era un perfecto cilindro, Link lo recoge y se dirige a la salida de la que curiosamente se escuchó un click, justo cuando la bestia golpeó la estructura del calabozo.

–Bien hecho... te has encargado de su mascota. – Exclamó el esqueleto volteándose a ver a Link tan rápido como el sonido de la puerta cerrándose inundó la habitación.

–¿Qué era exactamente? – Preguntó Link volteando hacia atrás por un segundo.

–No es algo bueno... si eso es suficiente... – Respondió el esqueleto agitando la cabeza como si sintiera frío.

–¿Ahora cómo se supone que "cante" con esto? – Preguntó Link mostrando el cilindro alzándolo bien alto, aunque no era necesario.

–No... tu cantas con esto. – Exclamó el montón de huesos agitándose nuevamente, desde su cuello apareció otro objeto:

Una ocarina color blanco levemente grisáceo con un borde dorado en el pico.

–Estás en el templo del mal y hasta este mismo puede ser dormido e hipnotizado... – Dijo el montón de huesos.

–¿Qué puedo cantar? – Preguntó Link con una expresión de terror y extremo cansancio en su rostro, acercándose y levantando el instrumento.

–Algo que salga de tu corazón... – Respondió el esqueleto, mientras caía nuevamente y dormía...

Fin del capítulo.


	11. Chapter 11

La realidad es solo otro trozo de la vida, al que llamamos estar despiertos o conscientes, a partir de esto no hay factor externo que cambie eso, a excepción del sueño, lo que pudo haber sido y lo que será.

–Las piezas convergen ahora mismo, tu…. –

Link caminaba con la "llave" siendo arrastrada por el estrecho túnel de piedra, sentía como ésta, en el suelo formaba un nuevo sendero a seguir, casi como si fueran hilos de lana en un laberinto seco y sin paredes, miraba a sus lados y no distinguía objeto alguno de importancia o rasgo característico que le indicara algo, una especie de brújula biológica hacía falta ahora mismo, no sabía donde estaba, o a donde se dirigía, solo avanzaba, y el farol no servía, no en estas circunstancias.

Si no fuera por la gran longitud del objeto, Link habría chocado sin más contra una pared en frente de él y casi invisible, cuando escuchó y sintió como el gran objeto recibió un mínimo impacto se detuvo rápidamente y abrió los ojos lo más que podía en un intento de captar una mínima partícula de luz... pero todo era un callejón sin salida solamente, hasta que volteó y miró admirado como del camino que había "arado" en el suelo surgía un pequeño riachuelo que llenaba esa fisura, lo observaba por que literalmente brillaba, con un tono verde azulado leve y relajante, el color se ubicaba en la superficie de sus ojos y la iluminación abarcó todo espacio cegándolo.

–Así que finalmente estás aquí… – Exclamó una figura, ahora en un espacio completamente blanco y el agua abarcaba casi hasta las rodillas, aunque no tenía dificultades para moverse, pues caminaba a varios metros de Link de un extremo a otro, vestía una capa, similar a la del sujeto que fue asesinado por Lobo Dorado en los bosques, sin embargo, algo era diferente en él, la túnica había sufrido más daños, presentaba más cortes y algunos hilos desatados, mientras caminaba hacía girar una hoja desde su brazo derecho 360 grados verticalmente, sus manos no eran visibles, eran solo la hoja que emitía un sonido muy extraño conforme cortaba el aire.

–Faltan…. – Casi susurró el individuo, en un microsegundo se había transportado hasta estar justo en frente de Link, quien inmediatamente desenfundó su espada, pero antes de que intentara realizar el ataque, el ser realizó un salto hacia atrás mientras admiraba a Link, ahora con otra espada surgiendo del brazo izquierdo.

–En verdad lo crees… – Añadió –En verdad crees que todo es real… – Esta vez saltó hacia Link con las espadas en lo alto, Link interpuso su escudo e inmediatamente trató de estocar al ser, ahora que estaba vulnerable y poseía su estómago al alcance, sin embargo, desapareció nuevamente, Link miró inquietamente a sus alrededores tratando de encontrarle, y a la distancia la figura se acercaba corriendo torpemente, pero su cuerpo cambiaba, cada vez se hacía más prominente, sin embargo Link atacó sin miedo, asestando varios golpes en los brazos que eran quienes más se deformaban.

–Yo te mostraré la verdad… – Escuchó Link, mientras su enemigo desaparecía una vez más, causando que su voz se tornará en un eco insistente en todo el ambiente.

Ahora aparecía otra figura, esta vez una mujer con vestido largo pero con cortes, se distinguía un cabello muy claro, una piel gris, y un iris rojo en sus ojos, se acercaba con brazos extendidos, Link realizó una estocada rápida y un desgarrador grito se escuchó por parte de la mujer antes de que desapareciera nuevamente, en su ausencia, una especie de llanto se escuchaba desde el cielo y Link dedicó unos segundos de atención antes de que la otra figura realizara acto de presencia.

Esta vez era una especia de réplica de Link, aunque no poseía prenda alguna en la parte superior de su cuerpo, mostrando una gran variedad de signos tallados en su cuerpo, pero el que más destacaba era uno de la Trifuerza que ocupaba todo su abdomen, se acercaba corriendo sin arma alguno en sus manos, éstas además de vacías estaban literalmente hechas pedazos, solo habían huesos cubiertos por un poco de carne.

Link realizó cortes horizontales que hicieron titubear al ser, pero inmediatamente se sujetó de Link, quien no podía evitar mirarle a los ojos, y encontrar dentro de ellos una muy profunda pesadilla….

Alejó su espada y con gran fuerza la clavó en el triángulo superior de la trifuerza, el ser emitió un gruñido de dolor y se alejó de un salto, apartando la espada con lo que quedaba de su mano.

–La verdad… es que no hay una salida… – Dijo el "Link" entre gruñidos, acomodaba su postura completamente recta y se volteaba, empezando a caminar lejos hasta que ya no representaba un riesgo latente…

Pero su figura se desvaneció en el horizonte y desde el "cielo" empezaron a mostrarse pequeños puntos negros, hasta que aparcaron toda sección visible, y casi sin que lo notara… Link ya estaba en el pasillo oscuro, en sus manos el objeto pesado quemaba, esto hizo que Link lo dejase caer, momento en el que un fuerte estruendo rebotaba contra las paredes del pasillo, Link miró sus manos, "jugó" con sus pies… no se sentía como él mismo... la estructura en la que se encontraba temblaba y pequeños trozos de ladrillos empezaban a caer desde las paredes, Link abandonó la pieza y decidió regresar en sus pasos corriendo, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abrirse le permitió salirse de allí y distinguir como la gigante mano de piedra que aparcaba una gran parte del cuarto central se estaba desmoronando en trozos y el "stalfos" ya no estaba en las cercanías.

Mientras tanto en las entrañas del cuarto infinito la bestia formada de fibras, golpeaba con furia las paredes…

Link solo bajó la mirada completamente desanimado, la espada se deslizaba de sus manos, y cuando su filo golpeó el suelo se emitió un sonido agudo, como el grito de ayuda de un individuo o el llanto de un niño caído… la trifuerza grabada en el mango de esa espada resaltaba, su vista se nublaba con solo el brillo de ese símbolo tratando de disipar las tinieblas que empezaron a arrastrar a Link al suelo, y todo, fue completamente oscuro.

—Tranquilízate… está respirando… — Decía una voz femenina pero un poco gruesa, no necesariamente tosca o indelicada.

—¿En serio crees que el moriría así sin más? — Respondió otra voz, esta parecía quejarse de lo que sea que estuvieran juzgando.

Link poco a poco abrió los ojos, solo para observar como su amiga de la infancia en Ordon estaba soltando lágrimas sobre su hombro.

—Aun si le atacaran, él se defendería… — Habló el hombre delgado y de ojos pequeños, que a nivel de Link (Del suelo) se ubicaba detrás de los hombros de la jovencita. —¡Espera, mira! — Añadió brincando de sobresalto, Link observó como Ilia levantaba la mirada y le observaba directamente, provocando un silencio funesto en el aire.

—¡Link! Gritó emocionada Ilia mientras saltaba encima abrazándolo y evitando que sea capaz de levantarse.

—¡Ilia! —Exclamó Link mientras observaba asombrado los alrededores, o al menos, lo intentaba, Ilia, llevaba sobre sus hombros una especie de capa café que limitaba su visión al mismo tiempo que su respiración normal.

—¡Lo matarás, Ilia, ESPERA! — Dijo la mujer de moderadas proporciones junto al hombre, al mismo tiempo que le sujetaba los brazos a la jovencita para impedir tal maño acto por parte de ella… solo capricho.

—Tenemos que llevarlo rápido a la aldea, corre mucho riesgo aquí… — Dijo Ilia sentándose y tirando de Link, por lo que lo sentaba de igual manera.

—¿De qué? — Habló Link levemente, casi susurrando.

—Algo está merodeando la aldea, Rusl fue atacado y ahora… debes verlo por ti mismo, Link — Habló Ilia, aun sujetando los brazos de Link, quien ahora estaba confundido con todo lo que había ocurrido en la aldea mientras no estaba.

Al levantarse, con la ayuda de Ilia, Link notó como el hombre tenía una espada, pero no cualquiera, era una que Rusl mismo habría forjado, reconocía el material del mango con clara facilidad, sin embargo, el hombre tenía problemas para empuñarla correctamente, el viaje de regreso a Ordon fue como una especie de huída o escape en un juego del escondido, con los ojos inquietos en cada árbol y piedra y esa sensación de llegar a ser atrapado y devorado en cualquier instante, pero no era eso lo que más atacaba a Link, era la idea de que no tenía confianza por parte de los ciudadanos, se suponía, que él tendría que ser capaza de enfrentar al monstruo que les acechaba, se suponía que él era un héroe, y no debían tener miedo con él cerca, sin embargo, ya no era capaz de notar eso en las miradas de los habitantes, era como si de repente fuera el normal Link de siempre, ya no el salvador de todo Hyrule, parecían… olvidados de esos momentos.

Al estar en la entrada observó Link como los aldeanos pasaron por alto su casa y cuando trató de dirigirse hacia ella…

—No, Link, es por acá… — Habló el hombre, casi tratando de sujetarlo y arrastrarlo hacia la aldea.

Solo le quedó abandonar el hogar que había sido suyo y seguir… la noche casi poseía el cielo en el momento en que su casa ya no fue visible para él…

En los interiores de la aldea todo se mostraba desértico y la pareja de adultos habían continuado su camino hacia la tienda, Link no había escuchado claramente, pero si había entendido una que otra palabra sobre compañía y ayuda, cuando la noche se encontró completa, Ilia, paralizada y sujeta del brazo de Link bajó la mirada.

—Desde que eso está en los bosques, Rusl ha estado allí, mi papá ha planeado sobre salir de aquí y buscar soporte en Kakariko, pero yo sugerí que correríamos mucho peligro al hacerlo, deberíamos ser más cuidadosos… — Habló en susurro, sentía como en cada palabra había un miedo inexplicable. —No debías estar allí, Link, por favor, sé más cuidadoso…— Añadió, y después de eso se dirigió corriendo hacia su casa, con su padre, el camino estaba abierto para él, inmediatamente se dirigió hasta la casa de su viejo amigo y maestro Rusl, allí…

Rusl estaba acostado en el sillón, los ojos cerrados y el brazo fuera, colgando.

No había rastro de su esposa o su hija en algún otro lado de la casa…

—¿Rusl? — Cuestionó Link, inmediatamente el hombre abrió sus ojos, fijos en su totalidad en el techo.

—Cuanto tiempo… Link… — Habló, pero su voz era demasiado débil, —Mis hijos y mi esposa, no están… no los busques… — Continuó, Link no era capaz de realizar un paso, y solo realizó uno atrás cuando algo se movió muy rápidamente en el techo. —No protegía a mi pueblo… no cumplí con mi deber… no hay remedio… — Concluyó, cerró los ojos nuevamente y su brazo seguía colgando, con un muy sutil movimiento pendular.

—¿Deber? — Pensó Link, esa frase…

—Una especie de Canción se realizaba en el exterior de la casa, Link solo volteó y salió, entre la oscuridad de su aldea notó como extrañas figuras estaban paradas sobre cada una de las casas, parecían espantapájaros, aunque solo consistieran en capuchas que bailaban al son del viento, el detalle está en que no se encontraban allí antes de entrar, la canción, era una especie de susurro ronco que provenía de esas extrañas figuras.

Link empezó a caminar en los alrededores de la aldea, con todas esas figuras enfocando la punta de la capucha hacia la dirección que él tomaba, atravesó caminando el pequeño riachuelo, el murmuro y la sensación de ser vigilado persistió hasta que llegó al borde del muelle donde los aldeanos pescaban, uno de los lugares preferidos del gato de la aldea…

A lo lejos y encima de uno de los postes de piedra clavados en el agua una extraña figura tomaba lugar con un tambaleante movimiento de extremidades superiores, Link desenfundó su espada y miró de manera desafiante a la figura, que después de un salto en el aire desapareció entre una corriente de viento que arrastraba pequeñas partículas de tierra, aunque no lo suficientes como para ser visibles fácilmente.

Un grito agudo abatió el aire, era la unión de diversos gritos de las estatuas extrañas sobre las casas, el sonido era insoportable, ¡¿Cómo resultaba posible que nadie lo escuchara? Link salió corriendo tapando sus oídos con sus manos violentamente y buscando con la mirada baja reconocer esos símbolos característicos que resultan como un mapa en ocasiones de emergencia, así llegó muy lejos, lo suficiente… el grito era disminuido debido a las formaciones rocosas entre su casa y el resto de la aldea.

Ahora mismo observaba el estrecho espacio hacia ella como si fuera un pasillo en llamas… no podía regresar.

De repente, detrás de él los árboles empezaron a emitir crujidos, todos lucían a punto de romperse, y de repente un mini temblor ataca la tierra inminentemente y una de las estatuas lucía delante de la escalera hacia la casa.

Link empezó a caminar, pero solo le miraba, no había alguna otra reacción, estaba seguro de eso debido a la diferente posición que adoptaba la capucha de la estatua, aunque las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente lógicas como para lidiar con ellas, por alguna razón algo había en su hogar… no puede estar aquí, no debe estar aquí.

Link salió corriendo a través del bosque, y antes de perderle en los estrechos, volteó una vez más a mirar la figura, y entre penumbras, fue capaz de observar una leve sonrisa en debajo de esa capucha.

Un incesante sonido como de tambor se hacía más fuerte conforme Link se alejaba más de la aldea y de su hogar, y de pronto justo al correr el puente se inició una persecución con una mancha oscura detrás, pero no era esa estatua… podía estar seguro de ello, al cruzar completamente el puente, éste empezó a caerse en pedazos que tomaron rumbo hacia el vacío abismal **debajo**.

_I… todo es incomprensible… ¿no? _

La oscuridad parecía perseguirle, su visión se opacaba más, era como si la luna estuviese siendo devorada poco a poco, y eso, le quitase el brillo, la luz guía desaparecía y Link empezó a gritar desgarradoramente.

Un solo segundo bastó para que se convirtiera en un lobo.

Solamente otro tomó para que el instante se repitiera, pero sin presencia de conversión a humano.

Inhumano… monstruoso, no hay palabras para describir un dolor tan intenso… era una especie de espasmo en el alma y la oscuridad crece….

O Comprender… se puede comprender… debe… hacerlo.

— ¡No! ¡Agh! — Grita Link conforme la oscuridad le atrapa…

Link, en su forma humana despierta dentro de 4 paredes con antorchas en sus esquinas, que le permitían reconocer una estructura vieja y seca de ladrillos apilados, pero lucía muy, muy fuerte, tras las paredes se pueden escuchar gritos de personas, choques de espadas y materiales metálicos y alaridos agónicos casi animales.

Las paredes lucen muy delgadas, aunque en verdad manifiesten una tenacidad indescriptible, la imagen de ese lugar solo dura un segundo, antes de que una por una las antorchas empiezan a consumirse y otro grito acompaña a Link en la oscuridad, su farol se enciende levemente, mostrándole un pasillo justo en frente de él, empieza a caminar sin dudar, sin embargo antes de internarse en el estrecho un fuerte golpe en sus pies lo tira al suelo, y ni siquiera de allí él fue capaz de observar que era lo que causaba la caída, se levantó rápidamente, y esta vez desenfundó la espada junto al farol, solo continuó con su camino.

Dentro podía observar como en las paredes a los lados unos rostros horribles se empezaban a tallar, como si fueran un desfile de razas deformes, Zoras, gorones, deku scrubs, y todos conservaban una leve tristeza en sus rostros, éstos aparcaban toda la atención de Link, el golpe de hace unos instantes, provocado o no por influencia viva, tomó segundo plano en las prioridades, Pero después empieza a escuchar como las paredes se mueven, como los ladrillos tiemblan y empiezan a desmoronarse en el suelo, un rugido acompaña el sonido de todo…

Link ilumina con el farol a sus espaldas y distingue con la poca luz una especie de tentáculos desde el cuarto que había abandonado, estaban moviéndose rápidamente hacia todos lados propinando latigazos al suelo y las paredes de las que provenían inclementemente, se acercan…

Link envaina su espada y empieza a correr a través del pasillo con el farol balanceándose, él es capaz de escuchar los tentáculos cortar el viento y romper la estructura que lo contenía, empiezan a adelantarse detrás de las paredes, y se cruzan como ramas de un bosque muerto en el camino, Link impone su brazo ante él y el ambiente y resiste los golpes que empiezan a cortar la ropa y atravesar las muñequeras protectoras, al mismo tiempo la sangre empieza a filtrarse del sitio herido, pero debía protegerse, no podía permitir que esos látigos arrancasen sus ojos y le decapitasen…

Una iluminación deja ciego a Link y todo el lugar cambia nuevamente.

Ahora el posee la visión de una inmensa calavera en medio de toda la luz, la cual empieza a ¿Envejecer?

—El pedazo está aquí… — Escuchó Link a su lado, y al mirar observó a Lobo Dorado en su forma "humana" sujetando la espada y el escudo y acercándose a la calavera, realizó unos pasos y se detuvo volteando hacia Link, con su espada señalaba a la calavera y su escudo lo mantenía bajo, como si fuera una especie de señal de respeto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Link admirado de todo el lugar, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, solo Lobo Dorado señalando con su espada.

De pronto, Link una vez más sintió como si algo dentro de sí cambiara, pero en cuanto más tomaba presencia esa sensación, más notorio era el vacío restante, al mismo tiempo más difícil de interpretar las señales.

La estructura delante de ellos empezó a caer hacia el suelo, poco a poco, hasta que ningún pedazo estaba formando la estructura principal, y la luz empezaba a cegarle hasta que ya no existió respuesta o señal alguna de voluntad.


End file.
